Bad Reputation or Good Reputation
by Valtjuh
Summary: The plan had gone perfectly but now our favourite couple are dealing with the aftermath. New friendships are being formed. Old ones are being reunited. And there will be huge surprises along the way. AU! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

AN:

For the people who've read my other fic "The real miss Mystic Falls". I'm currently writing the next chapter.

So after watching Glee when I should've been sleeping I've decided to write this.  
It's during ep. 17 Bad Reputation. But of course with an AU twist.

**Pairing**: Puckleberry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly enough .

* * *

Bad reputation; Chapter one.

She knew somewhere in her mind that she shouldn't have invited Puck over for the project.

But it was too late now. He'd already tried to kiss her once after laughing over a comment that he made.

And right now?

He was sitting next to her talking about how she was going to be number one of that stupid list somebody made.  
If they found out that she cheated on that Jesse kid with him, after already trying to kiss her once.

"Besides Jesse could never understand how it's like to be a Jew" Puck said while looking in to her eyes.

And after that she couldn't help but lean in. Before they both could understand what was happening their lips were touching and sparks were flying.

She however came to her senses and pushed him away.

"Stop, I've -" Rachel stopped and looked at him. She could tell that he was getting frustrated with her.  
So she continued. "I've got to tell you something first, but don't get mad okay?"

Puck sighed but said "Ok tell me?"

"Before we continue this can you help me move on from both Finn and Jesse? Show them that it's over?" Puck was surprised he didn't expect this from her.

Especially, since she always seems so hung over on them. He wanted to make a remark but since it was crazy ass Rachel he decided to ask her

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because now I've realised that you're right, Jesse would never fully understand me and Finn won't leave me alone. And frankly I'm getting sick of it.  
And besides we're a couple of good looking Jews and it's only natural that we stick together." Rachel replied.

There were a few second of silence.

"You're really something else, Berry" Puck said, while recognising his words he said to her the first time that they worked together on a project

"Well thank you Noah I take that as a compliment" he shook his head a little and laughed at her. And before she knew it she joined in.

After a minute she composed herself.

"So Noah, you're in?"

"Well.. I've got a few ideas.." Puck replied.

"Wonderful, let's here them" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Not after we can make out again" and he wiggled his eyebrows for effect. Somewhere in the conversation, they had moving closer to each other.  
Puck had leaned in and was looking back and forth between her eyes and her lips. He'd noticed that she was doing the same thing.

"Well what the heck why not?" And before he could say something, she had closed the cap.  
And was kissing him passionately, he pushed himself back on her back and brought Rachel with him.

He decided that he would tell her his master plan later...

Because face it, he was a bad ass. And his plan would totally work.

She knew that they would have to have a serious conversation later.

But for right now?

She was perfectly happy with making out, and yeah she knew that she still had a boyfriend.

* * *

AN:

I've wanted this to become a one shot but it looks like it becomes a short story.  
So I ended it here.

What do you guys think?  
Please leave a review... and let me know what you think.

Oh one thing?  
I'll definitely need a beta, so if anyone's interested. PM me please ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

After they'd talked about the plan and some making out it was already late, so Puck decided it was time to go home.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I have to go home." Puck said.  
Rachel looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's so late of course I'll walk you out."

They both stood up and walked downstairs. Rachel opened the door.

"So will you come pick me up before school?" Rachel asked, while leaning on her front door.

"Yeah of course Berry, be ready at 7.30" Puck said and with that he leaned down to give her one last kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
They stopped kissing and Puck rested his forehead against hers. They sighed.

"Goodnight Rach" Puck said.

"Goodnight Noah and sweet dreams" Rachel said.

Puck stepped back from their position and Rachel let her arms drop to her side. They both smiled one last time

* * *

Rachel walked back in to her house and shut the door behind her. For a minute she rested her back against the door and let out a quiet sigh.

"_What a night_" she thought "_I hope this is gonna work_."

She pushed herself off and walked upstairs. She changed quickly and got in to her bed. And before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, Puck got back in his truck and rested his head against the steering wheel and let out a sigh.  
Then he switched on the engine and drove off to his house.

He got to his house ten minutes later.

He switched of the engine, grabbed his jacket and got out of his truck.

He walked back in to his house, bid his mother goodnight who was sitting in the living room and took the stairs.

He changed his clothes and got in his bed. He turned on his TV in the corner of his room. He picked up his remote and switched to a music channel.

He got comfy and closed his eyes, through the music he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN:  
I've realised that this chapter is very short but I really wanted to post something. So here it is.  
The next chapter will be longer. It will take place at school.

And oh my god guys I can't believe how many alerts I've got for the first chapter. So thank you!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think

XoXo,  
Valtjuh


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

'Rise and shine people, it's time for a new day. The weath –' Puck shut the alarm clock off with his fist.

"Shut up" he said and threw his cover off him and got out of bed.

He grabbed his stuff and went for a shower. He got out of his clothes turned the shower on and stepped in. The water was still cold  
but he needed to cool of through the vivid dream that he had of Rachel.

_'I can't believe I'm dreaming of her like this again._' Puck thought

After five minutes he turned the shower off, got out and grabbed the towel from the sink. He dried himself and put on the clothes.  
Then he shaved himself, brushed his teeth and did his hair. After all he was a stud.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, grabbed his food that his mom made for him and his bag and walked out of the door towards his truck.

Puck got in his truck and drove of to Rachel. He decided to send her a text to let her know that he was on his way.

* * *

While Puck did everything in a slow pace, Rachel was stressing. She woke up late so she'd to hurry.  
But the problem was not that she couldn't do everything what she normally does but that she didn't know what to wear.

Today was the day that they showed Jesse and Finn that it was totally over for them.

Rachel knew that she'd to look good and for once she decided to wear her black skinny jeans and a black top that showed a little cleavage.  
Then she grabbed her leather jacket and the black boots. (Think Never been kissed outfit.)

Rachel took a look in the mirror and she had to admit she looked good. She couldn't style her hair so she had curls.

She grabbed her schoolbag, and walked downstairs. By the time that she'd everything she needed for today, she saw that she had a text  
from Puck from ten minutes ago.

**[Puck****:] **I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten.

Rachel heard his truck pulling up so she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door.

* * *

Puck pulled in Rachel's driveway. He got out of his truck and leaned against it.

When he took sight of Rachel in her outfit he couldn't help but whistle.

"Looking good Berry" Puck said to a blushing Rachel who stood now next to him.

"You really think so?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I would totally do you" he said while waggling his eyebrows. He was surprised to hear her laugh normally she  
would give a big speech about his innuendos.  
But instead she slowly spun around to give him a good look at her outfit.

He let another whistle. She let out another laugh

"Shall we get going Casanova?" Rachel asked.

"If you insist but I know that you're dads are away so I could think of another thing we can do instead." Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I love your idea, we have to do our plan first." Rachel said, but she gave him a little kiss anyway. Then she stepped away from  
him and walked to the other side of his truck to get in.

Puck had to shake his head to shake of his surprise and got in his truck.

_'That girl really is full of surprises.'_ he thought while starting. Then they were off to the hell hole called school.

The way to school was filled with talking some more about the plan and jokes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at school. Puck parked his car and turned to Rachel, who had turned to him also.

"So Berry, you're ready for Glee today?" he asked.

"As ready as I ever be." Rachel replied and looked down at her hands.

"Hey look at me-" he pushed her chin up with his hand to get her to look at him. When he knew he got her full attention he continued.  
"It's going to be okay. Just stick to the plan and you're going to be fine. Just think of it as a audition for a big role"

"Alright I believe you, thank you Noah" Rachel replied softly. Puck brushed his lips over hers and pulled back.

"We probably should head in; you don't want to be late for your class." Puck said.

"Oh my god, you're right." She got out of his truck, sent a quick wink to him, closed the door and walked towards the school.

He waited a few minutes before walking in to the school

_'Let the day begin'_ he thought.

* * *

AN:  
Once again a thank you to everyone who has favorited or put me on alert! It really means a lot to me.  
The next chapter will be filled with action and I know that the normal Rachel wouldn't have cheated on Jesse but remember it's Puck she's with.  
Her feelings never really went away. But that will be explained later on.

Anways I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think  
And I still need a BETA so if anyone is interested please PM me!

Well until next time!

xoxo,  
Valtjuh


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little bit busy and I had to get inspiration for this story.  
But I'm back now with surprises in store for this story so I hope you enjoy. And please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee *sigh*

* * *

Bad Reputation or good reputation

**Chapter 4**.

The day started normal after they'd both walked in the school, of course separately. They couldn't risk it yet to be seen together at this point.

Rachel was standing by her locker, putting her books in and out, when she felt a presence next to her. She turned her around to see Santana and Brittany.  
She wondered what they wanted from her so she opened her mouth

"Santana, Brittany" she nodded her head in greeting.

"Berry" Santana replied.

"What can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

"Well Brittany and me had a little chat and we wanted to say that we're sorry for treating you the way we did" Santana said.  
Rachel had to keep her jaw from dropping. She defiantly didn't expect this.

"Are you serious" Rachel said. "Did you guys drop on your head?"

Santana snickered, while Brittany looked confused at the statement.

"No Berry, we mean it. I know we have a lot to make up for and sorry won't cover everything we've put you through but we would like to try."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "You know what why not, I'm not saying I forgive you yet but you're right we can try."  
Brittany looked relieved and gave Rachel a little hug, they both laughed. And they looked at Santana.

"No way girls, I'm not the hugging type." Santana shot a little glare and the other girls put there puppy dog look on. She sighed.

"Fine" she huffed and joined in the hug. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"See that wasn't so bad" Rachel teased.

"Oh shut it, Berry." Santana replied but let out a little laugh. Brittany eyed Rachel and said: "you look good Rachel"

"Thanks Brit" Rachel replied with a little blush.

"Why didn't we see this sooner? You look hot." Santana questioned.

"I guess I needed the change" she replied. "I was sick and tired of the animal sweaters".

Santana was surprised and thought for a moment. "In that case we're defiantly going shopping tomorrow." She said.

"But we have school! I can't skip" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course you can" Brittany said. "We do it all the time."

Rachel thought for a moment she knew she could afford it. She never skipped once.

"Okay fine."

"YAY" Brittany clapped her hands excited. "It's going to be so much fun"

They laughed and walked towards their class. People were surprised to see them together. Especially since Rachel was supposed to be the school freak.

* * *

Puck was walking through the hallway of McKinley when he heard his cell go off. He glanced at the screen, smirked and picked up.

"So finally you're back from the dead" Puck said through the receiver.

The person on the other end laughed. Puck walked outside to get a little privacy.

"_I'm already dead, but you knew that smart ass_" the other said, while laughing.

"That's true" Puck replied. "So why are you calling little old me"

"_Because I'm coming to Lima_" he replied. Puck was surprised.

"Why?" Puck questioned.

"_Time to change scenario_" he replied. "_Guess it's time to move on_."

"Let me guess it's about a girl?" Puck said. He knew his friend never stayed long at one place and most of the time it was because of a girl.

"_You know me to well_" he replied. Puck laughed.

"So when you're going to be in town?" Puck said.

"_Tomorrow, tonight I'm going to pack then I'll be on my way_" he replied. "_So be sure to get the booze ready_"

"You know me always ready to party." Puck said. The voice on the other end laughed. Puck heard yelling on the other end and heard his friend sigh.

"_I have to go_" he said. "_I'll see you tomorrow_"

"See you tomorrow" Puck said. "Oh and one thing try not drain to many people here."

Puck heard his friend chuckle and then he heard the click. He couldn't help but smile, finally his best friend and partner in crime came to Lima.  
But still Puck couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his friend that he had to leave his home town.

He sighed; he guessed he would find that out tomorrow when his friend would be in town.

Then he remembered that he had to get alcohol, so he walked through the school towards the parking lot. He opened the door from his truck got in and started the engine and drove off headed towards the liquor store.

He bought his liquor after a little bit of convincing and walked back to his truck to get back to McKinley.

When he got back it was almost time for Glee so he grabbed his guitar along with his backpack and slung it across his shoulder.  
He closed his door and walked back into the school.

Puck got his cell from his pocket and decided to text his friend.

[Text: I've got the booze. See you 2morrow. ]

He heard his phone go off and saw that he had a text back.

[Text: Good. I'm going to need it.]

Now Puck was certain that something was going on. But he couldn't dwell on that fact because it was show time; Glee practice was about to start.  
He hoped that the plan would work for Rachel it was about time that she got rid of the douche bag and Mr. Perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ladies room.

Rachel was having a good time with Brittany and Santana throughout the school day.  
She didn't expect it to be honest, but she was really happy to be somewhat friends with them.  
She didn't get a slushy facial too. Well almost, but Brittany stopped it before Karofsky could throw it. Then Santana threw a fit.

*Flashback*

_Rachel was walking through the hallway with Brittany to her left and Santana at her right. _

_She was talking about Glee when Santana noticed Karofsky coming towards them with a cup in his hands, she threw a glance at Brittany who nodded and quickened their walking. _

_Before he could reach Berry, Brittany pushed the cup out of his hand, the slushy went flying everywhere. _

"_Listen you neantherdal son of a bitch, you __and your friends don't get to throw slushies at Berry" Santana got in his face.  
"Do you understand or should I tell everyone your secret?" _

_Karofsky gulped and nodded. "Good now get out of my face" she said angrily. _

_And he almost ran off._

_Santana then noticed that people were walking so she shouted "Did I make myself clear?" she saw people nodding and walking off. Then she turned to Rachel._

"_Thank you Santana you really didn't have to do that, I'm used to it" Rachel said quietly._

"_Yes we had to Rachel. We promised you something today and we're sticking to it" Santana replied._

"_And besides we like hanging out with you" Brittany said._

_Rachel smiled "Thank you guys, really" _

*End flashback*

Rachel was brought back by a hand waving in front of her face. She saw that the hand belonged to Quinn. She hadn't noticed to girl coming in.

"I heard what S and B did and I like to apologize too" Quinn said. "I really treated you like crap and you've done nothing wrong"

Rachel was stunned, but replied "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I do, so I hope we can start over?" Quinn questioned and held out her hand. Rachel looked at her hand and shook it.

"Sure, it's time for a new start" Rachel said and smiled at Quinn. She smiled back.

Together they walked out of the ladies room towards their practice for Glee.

Rachel was glad that she wouldn't be bullied by them anymore and that after today she didn't have to deal with Jesse anymore.  
She really hoped that the plan would work; otherwise they had to find another way to show Finn that she was over him.  
And that Jesse would get the hint that it was over.

Rachel and Quinn were walking through the hallway when Santana and Brittany caught up with them.

The four of them walked to the practice room. When they walked in, there were a few gasps heard, but Rachel didn't care. The quartet sat down and quietly talked.

The trio knew that she knew had a plan for this practice. They were glad that she had told them because this way it would work out the best.

Rachel was listening to a joke, which Brittany was telling, when she saw that Puck had walked in with his guitar slung over his shoulder.  
She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

'_He really is something_' Rachel thought.

As if he knew what she was thinking because he looked at her and gave a wink and a smirk. She blushed and looked down; when she looked up he was talking to Mike.

Santana and Quinn noticed the exchange and shared a glance. They smiled; they would ask Rachel later about it.

Rachel turned back to them and they talked about random things. For once Rachel didn't feel like talking about Broadway.  
She was laughing when she saw Jesse and Mr. Schue coming in, the smile was wiped of her face and she'd to turn her head.  
She could feel that he was sitting next to her, but she couldn't say anything because Mr Schue had started practice.

She could feel her phone vibrating so she checked her screen. She saw that she had a new message from Puck.

[Text: Are you ready to do this?]

Rachel answered quickly before putting her phone away and turned to listen to Mr. Schue.

* * *

Puck glanced at his screen and saw the text that he'd received from her.

[Text: Yeah, bring it]

He recognized his words and it brought a smirk to his face.

* * *

After fifteen minutes everyone had showed their project. Normally Rachel would have gone first but not today.  
She knew it was time to put her plan in action so she stood up.

"First thing first; I think you've all done a great job" Rachel started looking at the rest and continued. "And I hope you like mine too"

She put her DVD into the recorder and hit play.

The video played '**Run Joey, run'.** This time it was only with Puck.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Puck winking at her, and then she turned her head to see Finn glaring at her.  
Then she looked at Jesse and she saw different kind of emotions flicker across his face. It took a few moments but finally she saw that the video sank in.

**Phase one complete****.**

Now up to phase two.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

For we start the new chapter, I would really like to thank people for putting me on their alert list. It really means a lot to me, so thank you.  
But however I would love to have some feedback so please let me a review or constructive criticism.

I've just watched 'Special Education' and I'm freaking happy! I loved the Puckleberry moments! And I liked the whole Rachel/Kurt friendship.  
But I'm very curious to see how the whole Rachel/Finn thing will work out.

Okay enough babbling, on with the story.

* * *

**Bad Reputation or Good Reputation**.

Chapter 5.

Rachel had watched the different emoticons cross Jesse's face; she hoped that the video was clear enough to send the message.

She really didn't want to explain her self, but it really wasn't her luck because Jesse had turned to her after the video stopped playing.

"What the hell, Rachel" Jesse began looking furious at her. He didn't know that Puck was sitting on the edge of his seat. He would jump in if it's was necessary.

Jesse continued; "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and the one who should be in your video, so why the hell of all people is he in it? Why him?  
He's just a stupid son of a bitch who is nothing but a Lima Loser" he stopped for a moment to glare at Puck then continued again "I never expected you as some sort of a slut, Rachel"

With that comment Puck got out of his seat to punch the living out of the guy. But Rachel stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and shook her head.  
He nodded, while fuming on the inside. He could feel the change in him but he had to calm down. He couldn't do this here. So he knew he had to leave soon.

Rachel turned back to Jesse and punched him with all her might. It was so hard that his head looked the other way.  
He turned back and his left hand had come to his eye. Rachel took the opportunity to open her mouth

"Listen you asshole, insulting me is one thing but insulting Noah? That's another. He's more of a man that you'll ever be. He's smart even if he doesn't show it.  
I know he will and won't ever be a Lima Loser and that he's going to make it, if he put his mind to it.  
And to answer your question I asked him if he could help me with the video. He did nothing more then agree. And you know why?"

She stopped then continued

""Cause I needed it to show you that we're over. We're done. I'm done dealing with you."

She could hear the shocked gasps but she couldn't care less. Jesse looked at her hurt.  
Rachel wanted to say something else but Quinn beat her to it. Quinn had gotten out of her seat when the argument had started.

"Oh and Jesse" she started. She saw that she had his attention so she continued. "You're not welcome here anymore. I would leave now because I know for a fact that Puck really wants to beat you up." Jesse gulped. "So if you don't want your so called pretty face to get messed up, I would leave. But it's your choice. You've got ten seconds."

"Fine" Jesse stated weakly and grabbed his stuff and got out the room and out of the school.

And more importantly out of Rachel her life.  
Phase two was definitely complete!

* * *

It was completely silent for a few minutes then Rachel opened her mouth and turned to Quinn. Not noticing that Puck had quietly slipped out of the room.

"Thanks Quinn" she stated softly, while looking at the blonde.

"Your welcome" Quinn replied with a little smile.

"Never knew you could hit and curse like that Berry" Santana said while grinning.

"Well there's a lot more you don't know about me" she replied smirking. "But I told you guys that before"

The girls giggled a little. But it was gone when Brittany spoke up.

"Uh guys"

"Yeah Brit" Santana replied.

"Where's Puck?" Brittany questioned.

Rachel eyes darted across the room and saw that the other blond was right. Puck wasn't among them anymore.

"I don't know Brit" she said with a little sigh. "I guess I have to find him, call me if he comes back here?"

"Of course, let us know if you find him" Quinn said.

"Yeah let's hope I do" Rachel said. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room, immediately starting to look for her Noah.

"Wow that was intense" Mercedes stated.

"You can say that again" Tina agreed.

After that Glee was dismissed. So they all got up and grabbed their stuff and went home.

* * *

Puck was glad to be out that room. He didn't want to leave Rachel behind especially after the speech she pulled.  
Not many people would do that for him.  
But he had no other choice. Otherwise a very important secret came out, that he didn't want anyone to know.

Well of course his best friend knew and his guardian.

So he got to the one place he knew Rachel would find him. He wanted her to find him, because he knew they'd to talk.

After 20 minutes he pulled in the entrance of the park and walked towards the lake and sat down on the grass.  
He pulled out the bottle he kept in his bag and drank it all.

He immediately felt better and calmer, for that he was glad.

Because after fifthteen minutes he could hear her approaching so before she could reach him and talk to him he said without turning his head her way.

"Hi Berry."

"I thought I would find you here" Rachel said, while sitting down next to him.

"Why did you leave?" she said.

"I just had to get out of the room" Puck replied. "I knew I shouldn't have left, especially not after the speech..." he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"It's ok, Noah" she said softly. "You know I meant every word right?"

"Yeah I know" Puck said.

Then he looked at her and for the first time he noticed how close she really was sitting. She in her turn had looked at him.

He put up his hand to tuck the fallen hair after her hair. He noticed how her eyes closed at the contact and before she could open her eyes again he'd put his lips against hers in a soft sweet kiss. He could feel Rachel sigh in the kiss.

And in that moment he'd relaxed completely. But he knew in the back of his mind that he had to be careful to not get carried away.

So he pulled away.

"We still have to talk you know, about what's next" Puck stated quietly while looking in her eyes. Rachel sighed.

"I know"

"But I'm not going to push you to talk" Puck said. "I want to you to come to me when you're ready. Ready to talk about what's going on between us,  
I know I already like you a lot Rachel. If not more than like."

He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts and to figure out how to continue.

Puck decided with. "So I guess it's up to you what to do about it."

"I'm going to think about it Noah and I promise you I'll get back to you. But for now let's just relax. It's been one hell of a day" Rachel said.

Puck laughed.

"That it was, Berry" Puck said. "Oh and you threw one hell of a punch"

He could see Rachel blush and looking down at her hands before looking at him again.

"This is just for your ears only; it was definitely a real turn on." Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows a little.

And they both laughed a little.

They stayed for a while but Puck noticed it was getting late. So they both stood up and headed back to their cars.  
When they got there, Puck pulled Rachel to him and gave her a passionate kiss, which she responded to.

They pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Well only Rachel, Puck had to pretend a little.  
Puck brushed another hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Puck said.

"See you tomorrow Noah" Rachel said, then she gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. She turned around and got back in her car and drove off.

Puck watched her as she drove off. He sighed and thought '_I'm way over my head'_

And with that thought he got in his car and went to his hiding place to get some stuff.

Stuff he didn't want anyone to know about.

* * *

AN: Well that was chapter 5.

I hope you guys liked it and hope you can figure out what Puck's secret is. It shouldn't be too hard if you're reading a little bit between the lines  
It will be become very interesting so stay tuned!

As for chapter 6;

Remember the conversation between Puck and his mystery friend?  
Well he's going to be in the next chapter and he will be someone out another TV show. One we all know and love ;-)

Well please review and until next time.

xoxo, Valtjuh


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Once again thank you for putting me on alert and favourite list. But I would really like some feedback or con crit.  
****It would mean so much to me!**

**In this chapter I'm going to focus on Rachel going shopping with the girls. And of course there will be girl talk.  
They will help Rachel sort out her feelings for Puck.  
****  
And in the next chapter I'm going to focus on Puck and his best friend coming to Lima. And what happened that he couldn't stay anymore.  
And of course Puck's secret will be revealed. This will be on the same day as Rachel and her shopping with the girls.**

**AN 2:  
****Does anyone notice, on Glee, that Rachel and Puck always seem to care about each other? But that they try not to show it?**

**And on VD Damon is always the one to save Elena? Some (ex) boyfriend she has and by that I mean Stefan.  
****And as for: 2x10 the Sacrifice? It was simply amazing! There were so much Delena moments.**

**Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now. On with the story, shall we?**

**So enjoy reading! And please review!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee otherwise there would be Puckleberry already. ****Bad Reputation or Good Reputation**

* * *

Chapter six.

Rachel woke up by the sound of her alarm the next day. She got out of her bed to turn it off.  
She grabbed some nice clothes and a towel and got in the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and got in the shower.  
Rachel put her head against the wall and sighed. So much had changed in week time.

The relationship with Jesse was over. She had become friends with Santana, Brittany and Quinn. And last but not least she definitely had grown closer to Puck, well Noah in her eyes.

She knew how he felt about her and she knew in the back of her mind that she felt the same otherwise she wouldn't have cheated on Jesse with him.  
But still it was hard to understand what was going on between them.

'_I have to talk to the girls about this'_ she thought by herself.

Then she remembered that she didn't have much time left so she hurried in the shower. And quickly put on clothes and did her make up.  
After she was done with her make up, she grabbed her cell put it in her purse and walked downstairs to make some food. She sat down at the kitchen table and ate it.

Ten minutes later was she done eating and she looked at the clock. It was 12 00. So they could be there any minute.  
Not a minute later she heard the honk coming from outside. It was time to go shopping with the girls.

So she grabbed her purse and keys and walked towards the door. She stopped to put her leather jacket on and walked outside towards the waiting car.  
She smiled as she saw Santana get out of her car to let her in the backseat. She sat next to Quinn who also smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go shopping with us?" Brittany questioned cheerfully, who was sitting in the front seat.

"Yeah, I'm so excited" Rachel replied.

"Well then, be prepared Berry. It's going to be a long day" Santana said smirking.

Rachel smirked back at her. Then they were off to the mall. The ride to the mall was filled with jokes and laughing.

Fifteen minutes they had arrived at the mall. Santana parked the car and shut the engine off. The four girls got out of the car, put their sunglasses on and walked towards the entrance.

"So Berry" Santana said "What do you want to do first?"

"Why don't we go let our hair done?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Quinn said agreeing

"Me too" Brittany said.

"Okay, follow me ladies" Santana said, pulling Rachel with her.

"I can walk on my own you know" Rachel said, while she tried to break free from the firm grip Santana had on her arm.

"I know, but this is so much more fun" Santana replied winking. Rachel sighed; she knew she couldn't do anything about it so she just went with the flow.  
Quinn and Brittany were trailing after them laughing about the other girl their antics.

Not many minutes later they were standing in the hair studio. They got approached by one of the employees.

"Miss Lopez, what can I do for you today?" The girl, Lauren, questioned.

"We want to get our hair done" Santana replied, while pointing at herself and the other girls.

"Of course, come this way" Lauren said, gesturing to her left.

"I thought that you had to make an appointment first" Rachel whispered to Quinn, while they were following Lauren.

"Normally yes, especially in this place, but they know she's got quite the name and that she has money." Quinn whispered back.

"So they won't refuse when she want something done" Rachel whispered again.

"Basically no" Quinn replied softly.

Lauren stopped when they had reached the chairs. She gestured to the girls to sit down. They all sat down to get their hair done.

* * *

Almost 2 hours later they were done with their hair. The hairstylist of each of the girls turned the chair around to let them look at their new style.

Rachel had a side swept bang and the rest of her hair in layers but in curls. She also had it painted to a lighter colour.  
Quinn and Santana had their hair also in layers and Brittany had a light side swept bang and the rest of her hair even.  
The girls looked fantastic with the new hair. It really was a shame that the Cheerio's had to pull their hair in a bun or a ponytail.

Lauren, who helped them before, greeted them and questioned them about their hair.

"Hello girls, what do you think?"

"We love it." Santana said, while the rest nodded approval of their new looks.

"I'm glad, you all look amazing" Lauren replied, smiling at the girls.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but we have to go. This took longer then we thought" Santana said.

"It's alright Miss Lopez" Lauren replied. 'I'll see you soon"

"I'll come back soon" Santana said.

And with that the girls walked out of the salon. Their next stop was Brittany's choice. And of course they were going shopping for clothes. They all had found some nice clothes, but not after trying the most ridiculous outfits first.  
After that, they decided that it was now time to eat something. It was Quinn her turn and she decided to get something from the pizzeria.

* * *

Ten minutes later they all had their pizza. They were lucky because the one that they wanted was just out of the oven.  
The girls walked towards the table by the window and sat down. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and nodded.

"So Rachel, what's the deal with Puck? And don't say nothing because we saw the looks between you two" Quinn questioned.  
Rachel almost choked on her bite but quickly composed herself, took some of her drink and answered.

"There's something going on" Rachel trailed off.

"But..." Quinn pushed.

"But it's complicated. I already know that he has feelings for me and I like him too" Rachel said.

"What's so complicated then? It sounds simple to me" Santana said.

"I.. I.. I don't know what to do anymore" Rachel said. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked down.

"Look Rachel" Santana said and Rachel looked back again. "We both know how Puck is. You've known him for so many years and he doesn't say it often.  
Well not to me anyway because we were just fuck buddies nothing more nothing less. And if he's saying that he likes you. He means it.  
Fuck, I've never seen him look that way at anyone but you. You really did something to him Berry."

Santana stopped to take a deep breath and continued.

"And think about, if he didn't feel that way why did he sing Sweet Caroline to you before and why did he help you with the video?"

"And there's a reason why he likes you" Quinn said softly to Rachel.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're probably one of the few people who actually believe in him, like really believe. You've proved it yesterday with your speech.  
And with you he's Noah and not Puck" Brittany said, the other three girls looked a little surprised by Brittany's reaction.

"What? I can be smart" Brittany said and the other girls chuckled.

"I guess you're all right." Rachel replied, while still processing what they'd said.

"Of course we are, Berry." Santana said. "Oh and one thing Berry"

"Just follow your heart on this. It's no use to analyze; you're only going to make yourself more confused then you already are."

"Thank you guys" Rachel said. "I guess I really needed your advice on this"

"Don't mention it Rachel. I know we've treated you like crap but we're here for you now." Quinn replied and the other girls nodded at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at them and after that they gone back to eating their pizza. Neither of them had noticed that there was a stranger listening to their entire conversation.

The rest of the day was filled with more shopping, laughing, eating and more shopping.

* * *

It was after dinnertime that they pulled in Rachel's driveway.

She waved the girls goodbye after she'd stepped out the car with the bags in both hands and walked towards her house but not before saying that she had a great time. The other girls waved back and headed out of the driveway.

She turned her back and continued her path. She put her key in the lock, twisted it, and opened her door.  
She was exhausted so she walked upstairs, dropped her shopping bags on the floor and fell down at her bed.

Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

She woke up an hour later by the sound of a falling pan in the kitchen. She looked down and realized that she still had her clothes on from the day so she quickly changed her clothes to her tank top and boxer shorts. Then she made some of her homework, but then she realized that she had enough for one day.  
So she grabbed her blackberry from her desk and texted Puck to wish him goodnight and that she would talk to him tomorrow.

[**Text:** Dear Noah, I hope your day was okay. I've had a lot fun hanging out with the girls. Got some hot clothes too, but you're going to see them tomorrow after school. If that's okay with you? I really need to talk to you anyway. Sweet dreams xoxo R.]

After she had hit sent she walked back to her bed and put her BB on her nightstand and slid under her sheet. By the time she was comfortable she heard her BB go off. She grabbed her phone and saw that she'd one new message. It was from Puck.

[**Text**: Hi babe, my day was ok. I'm glad you had fun with the trio and I can't wait to see them. I'll definitely come by 2morrow. See you at school first. Sweet dreams babe.]

She smiled at the message. She put her phone on hold and placed it back on her nightstand. She turned a few times before settling and not a minute later she was asleep.

And of course she dreamt about her Noah.

Somehow the girl couldn't wait until tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

AN 3: I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I had a hard time writing it so please be nice and review and tell me what you think.  
Has anybody ideas for the talk they're going to have? Let me know ;-)

xoxo, Valtjuh.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This takes place the same day as the shopping with the girls and the talk.  
In this chapter Puck's secret will be revealed and his best friend comes to town.  
Oh and one thing he is at his hiding place. It looks the same as the boarding house but much smaller and it's also in the woods. Just pretend that Lima has it ;-)

I've just wanted to clear that up. And now chapter seven part I. Longer author's note at the end ;-)

* * *

**Bad reputation or Good reputation**

**Chapter 7; Part I**

Puck woke up from his dream by the sound of his alarm. He hit the button to shut it.

He sighed and got out of bed. He walked towards his closet, opened it, and dropped to his knees to get something from under the floorboard.  
He pulled the little door open he'd created and pulled out his secret stack.

He could feel his face change as the veins appeared under his eyes and the fangs coming out of his gums. He ripped the blood bag open and started to suck.  
And before he knew it the bag was empty. So he took another bag and drank that too. He licked his lips to clean of the blood.

Puck immediately felt better. He quickly put the stack back under the floor. He got of his knees and stood up. Then he grabbed the bag that was hidden behind his clothes and pulled out his favourite bottle of scotch. He threw it on his bed; he would drink some later.

Then he took a step back to pick out some clothes. He decided to wear his favourite colour; black.

Puck grabbed his black denim jeans and a black shirt with a V-neck. And he started to walk to the shower. He quickly got showered and pulled his clothes on.  
He walked out of the bathroom to his room and grabbed the bottle from his bed. He tucked it under his arm and grabbed his leather jacket from the chair behind the desk and walked downstairs.

* * *

When Puck got downstairs he headed straight to the parlor. He grabbed the glass, from the cabinet, and poured some scotch in it.  
He shot it down with one gulp and poured another and repeated the action.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go to school. So he put down the glass and placed it on the liquor cabinet next to the couch.  
Then he walked out of the parlor towards the door and grabbed his schoolbag from the stairs.

Puck walked outside to get his new car from the garage. Yesterday, after he got here, he went out and got rid of his truck. He wanted a change.  
So instead of his truck, he got a new Audi A5 cabriolet. In case you wonder how he got it. It's simply actually; he had a lot of money on his bank.  
He'd saved a lot over the years he lived.

Anyway.

He put got in his car and pulled out the garage. The door automatically closed after him. And he sped of the long driveway, through the woods, to McKinley.

* * *

He sighed. Today was the day his friend finally came to Lima; he really couldn't wait. Finally things were looking up. But then suddenly Rachel came to his mind; he would definitely have to tell his friend that she was off limits. But he knew his friend they never fought for the same girl. It was an unspoken rule between them.

They didn't want a repeat of all those years ago.

15 minutes later he had arrived at school. He could see the shocked faces as he drove through the parking lot. He could hear the rumours starting among the cheerleaders the jocks and the rest of them. He rolled his eyes; people had never really changed over the years.

He spotted a free spot and parked his car. He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on to protect his eyes from the sun.  
Of course he could walk in daylight.

It was all thanks to his lapis lazuli ring on his right hand. Because with out it; he would burn to ashes if he walked in the sun.

'_Time to put up a show again'_; he thought, while walking towards the entrance of the school.  
He got greeted by his friends and together through the doors to start the day.

* * *

Two hours later the bell rang to signal the break.

Puck quickly got out of the school and walked towards the end of the fields. He knew people didn't come here this time of the day. He pulled the bottle out of his bag and put the bottle to his lips and drank the liquor.  
He felt how the liquor burned his throat and how the edge disappeared. He put the bottle on the ground next to his schoolbag.

He inhaled the air when a familiar scent caught his noise. He used his supernatural hearing and squint his eyes a little.

Puck scanned the area. He could feel that someone was watching him so he hissed.

His veins had appeared and the fangs had come out. Before knew it he was on the ground pushed back by a man, but as quickly as he got on the ground as fast he had pinned down the other person.

But then he realized who it was; so he let the person go and they both stood up

"Damon?" Puck said, retracting his fangs and his veins had disappeared.

"The one and only" Damon replied smirking. Then they did a manly hug.

"You know I could have killed you right?" Puck said when they'd stepped back.

"Yeah but you wouldn't kill your best friend" Damon replied.

"Ok I get your point" Puck said a little bit annoyed.

Damon just smirked but then he smelled something; it was coming from the ground. He picked it up and eyed the bottle.  
"Nice, my favourite scotch" Damon said. Then he opened it and took a big gulp.

"By all means help your self" Puck said with sarcasm. "So what are you doing at my neck of the woods?"

Damon had closed the bottle and sighed. He knew this was coming but he needed a much stronger drink to tell this story.

"I'll tell you but I'm going to need something stronger than scotch" Damon answered.

"Ok come with me, I know just the perfect place" Puck said while slapping Damon on the back as he turned to walk away. Damon followed him.

"Oh by the way, it's good to see you again" Puck said as they walked towards the school.

"I knew you would miss my looks" Damon replied smirking. Puck just rolled his eyes; his friend hadn't changed a bit.

Well except for the fact that Damon looked more worn out and Puck could see that his friend was on the verge of something.  
But he couldn't place it yet, so he decided to keep quiet about it. Of course, it was until they got to his place. He didn't need any distractions.

They went through the back exit of the school and continued down the hall to get to the front. As they walked through the hallway they could feel the stares at them and could hear the whispers among the girls.

Damon could hear the girls ask each other who the hottie next to Puck was and if he went to this school. He just smirked and winked at the cheerleaders and some other hot girls.

Puck had also a smirk on his face but he didn't pay attention to the girls. He didn't feel like it today of any day for that matter. He just wanted Rachel.

"I can see why you would go to school again" Damon said, while still flirting with girls, through his eyes.

"Yeah I had some good fucks" Puck said with a little laugh.

But it was wiped away when he saw Karofsky coming at him with a slushy in his hand. He knew what was coming next.  
So he bumped Damon's shoulder and slightly nodded his head. Damon understood the message.

Before Karofsky had time to throw the cup he was pinned to the lockers by Damon.

"Listen asshole I don't know what you're fucking problem is but you don't get to slushy my friend or anyone for that matter" Damon hissed.  
"If I hear one word from my friend over there you'll be sorry because I'll rip your heart out"

Karofsky gulped and nodded.

"Good" Damon said with a smirk then his pupils dilated as he compelled him to forget ever meeting him. Damon pushed him against the lockers before letting him go.  
He had straightened out his jacket and walked back to Puck and together they walked out of the school towards Puck's Audi.

When they got there, Damon let out a whistle while he looked at the car. Puck chuckled at his friend. He opened the door and they both got in.  
They both put their sunglasses on and sped out of the parking lot.

After the whole incident in the hallway they could really use a drink. And definitely some blood bags.

* * *

**AN: Once again thank you for the kind reviews ****and putting me on alert or favourite. It really means a lot!**

**So finally you all know the big secret. Like or hate?**

**Anyway, I've decided to break this chapter in two parts. I felt like this chapter otherwise would be too long.  
I'll try to post the next part as soon as I can though. **

**I wrote another fiction called Closure. It based on Gossip Girl; check out the link on my profile and please tell me what you think. **

**I'm so happy that Finchel broke up but I do think that it will be for a short time. Let's hope I'm wrong!  
Aww, the scene where Artie could walk was so heartbreaking. I couldn't stop some tears from falling.**** Happy tears, of course.**

**I can't wait until Glee starts airing again! I can't believe all my favourite TV shows are on a break. Well almost all. **

**Well until next time. Reviews are love people!**

**Xoxo Valtjuh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Reputation or Good Reputation.  
****Chapter seven; part II**

The ride had been silent until Damon opened his mouth

"So you wanna explain what the hell happened in the hallway?" Damon questioned Puck.

"Nothing" Puck answered but then he saw the look that Damon gave him and sighed. He knew he had to tell the truth so he did.

"Well he was going to slushy me." Puck said. "It's a jock's thing, I used to do that too, but things has changed the minute I joined Glee"

"What the hell is Glee?" Damon frowned.

"It's a show choir." Puck said. "It's filled with 15 members. We've competed at sectionals and now we're going to the Regionals. Jocks like Karofsky still find it funny to throw it us. To let everyone know we're just losers now and belong at the bottom of the rank"

"So you're saying that you like to sing and dance for fun but that you belong at the bottom?" Damon said trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Jup" Puck replied and popped the p.

"Why in the hell would you accept that?" Damon said. "Did you forget what we are?"

"No of course not, it's just… I don't want to use that at people from school okay" Puck replied. Damon studied him for a minute.

"You've changed" pause "You shut off the switch didn't you" Damon said without trying to accuse him.

"Yeah I guess I did... somewhere along the way it just happened" Puck admitted to his best friend.

"I know how that feels" Damon whispered.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Nothing" he replied but Puck had heard him but he decided to let it slip. He would ask that when they were at his place.

"I can't believe you can sing" Damon exclaimed clearly processing it now.

"Yeah it's surprised me too" Puck said. They chuckled. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at his place. Puck parked the car on his driveway and shut the engine off.  
They both got out of the car and walked into the house to the parlor.

"Why in the hell are you here, Damon?" Puck questioned while pouring some whisky in for both of them. He held out the glass to Damon and he accepted it.  
He took a sip and sighed.

"Before I start, do you have some blood bags here?" Damon questioned. Puck nodded and used his vampire speed to the basement to get them.

Thirty seconds later he handed Damon the bags and of course he had some bags for himself too.

They both finished the first one and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I guess I should start" Damon could see his friend nod and continued.  
"Well you know I told you that I was planning to get Katherine out of the tomb so I went back to Mystic Falls. Guess that was a mistake on my part.  
I got a witch to get her out but the bitch was never down there. She knew all these years I was after her but she never showed up. She didn't give a flying fuck about me."

He stopped to take a sip from his whiskey and continued.

"I almost got trapped in the tomb if it wasn't for Elena to get me out. Anyway, I knew I should have left at that moment but I guess her doppelganger stopped me from leaving again."

He met a confused looking Puck.

"Weird I know. When I met Elena the first time she didn't know that I was st. Broody's brother. I guess he was ashamed of me.  
After that I turned Vickie into one of us and nearly killed her best friend and used her other best friend as food. She called me a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities but that changed when I saved her from another vampire and took her on a road trip to Atlanta.  
After that Elena and I became some sort of friends. Somewhere along the way, she made me feel things I haven't felt for a long time.  
Piece by piece she brought my humanity back and I slowly fell in love with her but of course she was with my brooding brother"

Damon snorted.

"When I finally found the courage to tell her how I felt she told me that she loved Stefan and that it always would be Stefan"

Puck winced, that must have hurt. He knew how sensitive these things were with his friend. But he kept his mouth shut because Damon wasn't done yet.

"I didn't take it too well. Guess history will always repeat itself. After that I drowned my sorrows at the Grill but then I realised why in the world  
would I stay in a town where I was the bad guy? Nothing was keeping me there anymore so I called you. And you know the rest" Damon finished and took the rest of the drink in once gulp.

"So you're telling me that you went there to free Katherine but that she wasn't there in the first place and that you fell in love with her doppelganger  
only to have your heart broken again" Puck summarised his story.

"Stupid I know" Damon said frustrated "I never learn my lesson do I"

Then there was silence as the two reunited friends pondered that sentence.

* * *

"Well you're not the only one who fell in love with a human" Puck said trying to comfort his friend.

"What the hell?" Damon replied.

"Yeah I fell in love with the loser of the school" Puck said. "I never meant it to happen but when I got to know her; I just fell.  
She brought my humanity back before that I would fuck some girl from the cheerleaders; drain them and then compel them to forget"

"We're seriously fucked" Damon said. "Two badass murderous vampires fell in love with humans."

"I guess we are" Puck replied. His friend had a point. He never expected that this would happen.

"But does she love you back?" Damon questioned after he poured another drink.

"I don't know. I've dated her for a week before Sectionals but she broke it off because she liked someone else. After that we didn't talk much but then Jesse came into the picture. Then out of nowhere she called me to help her out with her project so I went to her house.  
After some convincing on my part and no; I didn't compel her. Anyway, she told me that she had a plan to show him that it was over.  
So we've made a video and made out. The day after that she broke up with him and stood up for me. I was so angry at St. Douche that I left to the park.  
That was where she found me and we talked; I told her I liked her more than I should, but that I wouldn't pressure her into trying again"

Puck stopped and poured himself another glass and took a sip before he continued.

"I told her that when she was ready to try that she had to call me. That I would be ready" Puck finished.

"And if she doesn't feel the same way?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can go travelling again. Or we can stay here for awhile" Puck suggested. "I'm not ready to let go yet."

"Well after seeing the girls at your school I suggest we stay here" Damon smirked remembering the girls. Puck chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan" Puck said. "What do you say you enrol school here and get to know the Gleeks. It should be fun. I think you'll like them"

"Me and going to school?" Damon said with sarcasm. Puck just shrugged.

"Well that should be fun" Damon said. "But we're going to do something about the thing with the slushies."

"Yeah I hear you" Puck replied. He was sick and tired of it. He suddenly wished he never started it in the first place. He was just pissed of when he threw it at some freshman after that it had become a tradition of some sort.

"Okay serious time is over" Puck said "Let's do something"

He stood up and Damon followed his lead.

"Well let's go to a bar and then we're going to pick some girls up" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean you are going to pick a girl up" Puck said chuckling while they walked out through the front door.

Then they used their vampire speed to the mall, because Puck knew just the place.

* * *

They slowed down when they were close enough to the mall. And walked the rest of the way because they didn't want anyone to know their secret.  
After 5 minutes they arrived at the mall and walked through the entrance.

Puck and Damon were walking through the mall when suddenly Puck noticed something in his corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw the perfect necklace for Rachel in the shop display of the jewellery.

He stopped walking causing Damon to stop too.

"Wait here okay, I'll be right back" Puck said. He didn't even wait for a response as he walked to the jewellery.

Damon smirked; he had seen something nice too but he would wait to buy it for the perfect moment. But then his ear caught something.  
He turned to towards the direction of the voices and listened in.

x x x x x

"_So Rachel, what's the deal with Puck? And don't say nothing because we saw the looks b__etween you two" A blond girl asked. _The girl he assumed the question was directed to almost choked on her bite but quickly composed herself, took a drink and answered.

"_There's something going on" Rachel trailed off._ So that was Rachel. He eyed her; he had to admit she had something classic about her looks.  
Just natural beauty.

"_But..." _The same blond girl pushed.

"_But it's complicated. I already know that he has feelings for me and I like him too" _He heard Rachel say; he was happy for his friend that there feelings on her side too.

"_What's so complicated then? It sounds simple to me" _He heard a pretty brunette say to Rachel; she was right it was simple.

"_I.. I.. I don't know what to do anymore" Rachel said. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked down. _

Damon looked surprised at her reaction but it was wiped away when he heard the brunette talk again.

"_Look Rachel" Santana said and Rachel looked back again. "We both know how Puck is. You've known him for so many years and he doesn't say it often. Well not to me anyway because we were just fuck buddies nothing more nothing less. And if he's saying that he likes you. He means it. Fuck, I've never seen him look that way at anyone but you. You really did something to him Berry." _

Damon smirked if only they knew what she had done to him. He listened further. He could hear the sharp intake of breath before she continued.

"_And think about, if he didn't feel that way why did he sing Sweet Caroline to you before and why did he help you with the video?" _

Now Damon was surprised he knew his friend had changed but this was huge. Of course he knew about the video but nothing about serenading the girl.

"_And there's a reason why he likes you" Quinn said softly to Rachel. _

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because you're probably one of the few people who actually believe in him, like really believe. You've proved it yesterday with your speech.  
And with you he's Noah and not Puck" Brittany said, the other three girls looked a little surprised by Brittany's reaction. _

Damon chuckled she was clearly the Caroline type. Dumb but smart when she needed to be. He chuckled again when he heard the next remark and then the laughter of the rest of the girls.

"_What? I can be smart" Brittany said and the other girls chuckled._

"_I guess you're all right." Rachel replied, while still processing what they'd said._

'Of course they are' Damon thought.

"_Of course we are, Berry." Santana said. "Oh and one thing Berry"_

"_Just follow your heart on this. It's no use to analyze; you're only going to make yourself more confused then you already are." _

"_Thank you guys" Rachel said. "I guess I really needed your advice on this"_

x x x x x

Damon tuned out when he heard his friend coming towards him and turned his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you of all people would buy something for a girl" Damon said with a chuckle.

"Well people change" Puck retorted.

"I guess they do" Damon said with a smirk. "So are we going to the bar or what?"

Puck nodded and led the way. They arrived at Breadsticks. Damon realized that it looked similar to the Grill back in Mystic Falls. He could get used to this.  
He decided to keep the conversation he overheard to himself. He didn't want for his friend to get his hopes up.

They walked over the bar and sat down on the stools. The bartender walked over to them.

"Hello. can I get you anything" the bartender questioned.

"Give us your strongest drink and keep them coming" Damon answered. The bartender eyed them for a minute before getting them what they wanted.

* * *

A hour and half later they were wasted but they knew the effect wouldn't last long.  
Damon flirted with some girls but he didn't take it any further. He would save that for some other day.

Puck enjoyed his time with his best friend. He was glad that he finally had someone to really talk to.  
You wouldn't expect from Damon to be a good listener but once you really got to know him you realised that you could always relay on him.  
He would always have your back and the other way around.

There were sometimes over the years, they would want to kill each other but that didn't last long. They would fight and make up later.  
It's how their friendship worked and Puck wouldn't change that for the world.

Puck looked at his watch and saw it was time to leave so he nudged Damon.

"Come on let's get out of here" Puck said slightly slurring.

"Fine but we'll continue to party at your place" Damon replied also a bit slurring.

They stood up, threw money on the counter, and walked out of Breadsticks.

The minute they walked out of breadsticks; that was the minute the effect wore off. They were sober again and craved for some blood.  
So they quickly walked out of the mall and towards Puck's place.

* * *

When Damon and Puck got at the place they partied for another two hours and then decided to call it a night.  
Puck showed Damon the room where he could stay and walked back to his own.

He got out of his shirt and jeans; only to leave his boxers on and crawled in his bed.  
For being a vampire he was exhausted. It was awhile ago he partied like tonight or really talked about his emotions.  
He could hear his phone beeping and looked at the message. He smiled it was from Rachel. He quickly responded and put his phone back on his nightstand.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Not only would Damon join him at school; he would also see Rachel in her new clothes.

And with that image printed in his head he fell asleep.

* * *

Damon couldn't believe that he agreed to go the school again. But on the other hand it would be nice for a change.

He also changed to only his boxer and he sat down on the bed. He almost slid under the cover when he heard his mobile go off. He groaned and grabbed his phone from his pants. He looked at the screen and saw that he had one new message from the person he ran away from.

[Text] Damon where r u? Stefan told me he hasn't seen you in 2 days x Elena.

He rolled his eyes. Why would she care where he was? She only cared for his stupid brooding brother. So he ignored her message and put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and slid down under the covers.

After 5 minutes of turning and tossing he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Once again thank you for reviewing, alerting or favouriting me or this story!**

**Well that was chapter seven part II. I hope you guys all liked it. I enjoyed writing this one! McKinley and Glee will definitely be up for a surprise when Damon shows up again the next day.  
I've decided to pair Damon with one of the girls but which one? And don't worry; Elena will come to her senses when she realises the mistake in her choice. So she will come to visit him.  
But the question is will it be too late and has Damon already find another girl?**

As for Puckleberry? Don't worry; there will be some in the next chapter. Because obviously the big talk is coming up.

So stay tuned and keep reviewing. It means so much to me!

xoxo Valtjuh.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Reputation or good reputation  
****Chapter 9.**

To say Damon was annoyed when he woke up was an understatement. Elena's message bothered him. She had obviously made her choice which brother she wanted, so now it was time to make his.  
He decided it was time to move on. And what is a better way then to spend it with your best friend who's been there for years. Him; going to school again was big adjustment but hey better that then to be bored.  
Damon looked at the clock and saw it was time to get moving so he went to Puck's room to wake him up. He opened the door and saw that his friend was still sleeping so he walked over to the window to open the curtains.

"Wake up sleepy head" He said loudly causing Puck to open his eyes but shot them again when he noticed that the curtains were open.

"Son of a bitch" Puck snapped at his friend but Damon only smirked.

"Quit whining and get up" Damon said; he was met with a pillow thrown at his head.

"All right, MA" Puck said with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah joke all you want but you are the one who decided to go to school again not me, so suck it up" Damon replied throwing the pillow back.

"Well you're going to suck it up too" Puck said "Because you agreed to go too, remember"

"Please don't mention it" Damon said with a whine. Puck only laughed.

"At least there will be hot girls" Puck said suggestively.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Damon replied and winked at his friend before using his speed to get in the shower.

"Typical" Puck muttered to himself, while walking out of the room to get breakfast.

"I heard that" Damon shouted at his friend.

"That was the purpose" Puck muttered and continued his way downstairs.

* * *

After 20 minutes they were both ready to go.

They were both dressed in black. Damon had a black button down shirt and black denim jeans and of course his leather jacket on.  
Puck had also black denim jeans on but a black T-shirt with a V-neck and his leather jacket.

They would both made people turn their head around to look at them. But that was the idea. They were going to bring major changes to McKinley  
and that was starting today.  
Damon and Puck got out of the door and walked over to Puck's car. Puck grabbed his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  
They both got in and drove off. Puck grabbed his phone to dial Rachel.

The phone rang 2 times before Rachel picked up.

"_Hello Noah_" Rachel greeted through the receiver. 'Noah' mouthed Damon at Puck. Puck just glared while Damon chuckled. It was so obvious that they cared.

Damon went back to fiddling with the radio.

"Hi babe" Puck said. "Just wanted to know if we have to pick you up?"

"_Yeah that would be great Thank you so much_" Rachel replied. "_How long will you take?"_

"About ten minutes" Puck said.

"_Okay I'll see you in ten" _Rachel replied but she realized he said we. "_Hang on you said we, who is with you?"_

"You'll see" Puck answered before hanging up. He knew for sure that there would be a rant from Rachel when they got to her house but he didn't mind.

"So Puck, tell me, since when does a girl call you Noah? I thought you hated that name" Damon teased.

"I don't I just prefer people to call me Puck than Noah. But with her it's different." Puck shrugged. He couldn't help it.  
His nickname just sounded wrong coming from her mouth.

"Yeah I see that" Damon replied.

* * *

The rest of the ride was filled with catching up and talking about the plan to get Damon in school. But that wouldn't be too difficult,  
especially since they were vampires.  
They just finished talking about their plan when they arrived at Rachel her house. Puck pulled in her driveway and parked his car.  
They both got out of the car.

Damon leaned against the car while Puck walked to the front door. He rang the bell and he could hear Rachel coming to the door.

She opened the door and stepped outside. Puck had a hard time to not let his jaw drop. She looked amazing. Her hair was cut and curled.  
Her eyes came out through her make up. She had a short black dress with long sleeves but her shoulders were bare and it showed a little of her cleavage and instead of her high knee socks she wore long boots that stopped just under her knees.  
In her right hand she had her bag and in the other one her leather jacket.

"You look stunning" Puck said softly, while taking her stuff in his hands.

"Thank you" Rachel replied shyly.

She blushed when Puck tuck a hair after her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel was surprised at the sweetness of the kiss and let out a happy sigh.  
Puck could hear Damon clear his throat so he reluctantly broke the kiss, but stayed close to Rachel

"As much as I love the whole soon to be lover's reunion we have to get going" Damon said amused.

Rachel was the first one to snap out of her trance and exclaimed: "Oh my god we're so going to be late"

She dragged Puck with her to his new car, but stopped when she saw a very handsome looking man with the most beautiful eyes looking at her.  
She suddenly became very conscious. Damon noticed it so he held out his hand.

"Hi, I am Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" Damon said. Rachel shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry." She introduced her self but then giggled. "Love the bond imitation; you would definitely make a good Bond"

Damon chuckled and turned to Puck.

"Definitely a keeper" Damon said with a wink.

"Glad you approve" Puck said with a chuckle.

After that Puck held the door open for Rachel to sit in the backseat while he and Damon sat at the front. Puck started the engine and drove to McKinley.

* * *

"So Damon" Rachel started nervous "How come I haven't seen you before"

Damon had turned his head to face Rachel and glanced at Puck. He could see him nod so he was safe to continue.

"Well my friend over here decided he wanted to stay at Lima but I had unfinished business in Mystic Falls, Atlanta. So I went there but it didn't go well,  
I've got my heart broken twice in a short period. Realized I was done with it so here I am" Damon finished.

Damon was surprised at himself that he opened so easily to a girl he never met before.

"That must have hurt" Rachel said softly. She surprised Damon to put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before pulling her hand away.  
He had felt a little warmer at her touch, it was comforting.

"I can say I understand but I don't" Rachel continued "But I want to let you know since you're a good friend of Noah you can always talk to me.  
You'd be surprised to see how good I can listen"

"Thanks" Damon replied a bit perplexed by the offer. In that moment he understood why Puck had fallen for her and why she was the one to bring his humanity back. She was the kind of girl that had faith in people other hadn't.

"Your welcome" Rachel said happily.

"So are you coming to school with us" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah I've decided to transfer here" Damon answered. The girl in the backseat looked satisfied at his answer and turned her head to look out of the window.  
It wasn't long before Rachel saw the familiar road to McKinley on her left.

* * *

3 minutes later Puck pulled up on the parking lot, he spotted a spot near the entrance and parked his car. He shut the engine off and got out of the car to help Rachel. He grabbed both their stuff and slung his free arm casually around her shoulder.

Puck and Rachel walked towards the entrance and it didn't take long for Damon to catch up and he walked at the other side of Rachel.  
The two vampires could hear the gossiping go crazy the minute they stepped in the hallway.

Puck could feel tense up Rachel was so he tightened his arm around her shoulders to let her know he was there.  
He whispered softly; "Relax, we're not going to let anything happen to you". She seemed to relax at his words and showed him a little smile.

Damon heard their exchange; so he glared at anyone who looked the wrong way at them. In no time people were minding their own business again.  
He smirked; glad to know that people were still intimated by him.

The trio had reached Rachel her locker. Puck gave Rachel her bag so she could change her books. He was talking to Damon when he heard Santana  
coming their way. So he turned to Rachel.

"Babe, Santana is going to be here in less then a minute. So we're going to the principal's office okay?" Puck said to Rachel.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Rachel said with a little smile and added a wink. Puck winked back and nodded to Damon.

Damon gave Rachel his trade mark smirk before they turned and left for the principal's office.

On their way they passed Santana, they both gave her a nod and a wink.

* * *

Santana couldn't help but look after the duo.

"They're quite the pair huh" Rachel said startling Santana. But she relaxed when she saw it was Rachel.

"You can say that again, they are way too alike with the smirk and everything" Santana replied. "So who's the gorgeous man?"

"He's Damon Salvatore" Rachel said. "A.K.A best friend of Noah"

"You're kidding me right? I thought Finn was" Santana replied surprised.

"I thought so too but I guess not." Rachel said. "They've just been in different locations but something tells me they were always there for each other, you know"

"Yeah I think you're right" Santana was still a bit puzzled by the new information. "So what is he doing here now?" she asked.

"He transferring here" Rachel replied

"Well I guess things are going to be very interesting around here" Santana said with a smirk. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Then Santana took a good look at Rachel.

"Damn girl, you never wearing those stupid sweaters again. You look hot" Santana exclaimed mentioning with her finger to spin around.

"Thanks" Rachel replied with a smile "And I think I'm done with the animal sweater and such"

"Thank god" Santana threw her arms up to prove her point. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

The bell rang to signal that class was about to start so they started to walk towards their next class. On the way there, they were greeted by Brittany and Quinn. And the four of them walked into class starting a new day of school.

* * *

**AN**** 1: Once again, thank you for all the support! It means a lot.**

**Ok I've decided that the previous chapter is chapter 8 instead of chapter seven part II. So this chapter is 9.**

**I want to clear things up:**

**- Quinn is ****NOT**** pregnant. It kind of is impossible now too since Puck is a vampire.  
****- Rachel and Finn ****didn't**** date! They kissed though to keep Rachel in Glee.  
****- Damon will be with somebody else then Santana or Brittany mainly because I feel that Brittany would be too sweet for him.  
And he already said it's was the Caroline of Lima so no.**

**I didn't chose for Santana because she'd been with Puck and I think Damon has higher standards. But she will be friends with him! I can promise you that.  
****Quinn is not even an option for me so I think I'll pair her up with Sam or Finn, you decide? **

**So I'm torn between Rose (human) and the girl from the scene "conjunction function" with the 'I love NY' T-shirt; named Brooke. I think they would make a cute couple?**

**Elena will show up! But I don't know yet if she's going to be with Damon. Because, honestly, I'm a little annoyed with her at the moment, so she's going to have to work for it.  
****She really has to step up her game to break the walls that Damon has again. It's going to be a bumpy ride for those two.**

**Don't worry though because Puckleberry will sort their feelings out together! Puck will eventually tell Rachel his secret. But you will have to find out when and how.**

**Okay enough spoilers for now. **

**AN**** 2**:

**I've decided to end it here. Chapter 10 will begin with Damon and Puck at the principal's office. **

**The big talk is coming up but I think there were enough clues to let you guys know that they will be okay.  
****And I ****really**** want to know from you guys who do you think will be good for Damon? See first AN to see options ;-)**

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but it needs to be done. There will be some filler chapters but there will be action too. **

**So until next time, please review and tell me what you think! Con crit is appreciated.**

**Xoxo. Valtjuh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Reputation or Good Reputation.**

Chapter 10.

Damon and Puck could hear the conversation the girls were having after they had walked away and they couldn't help but smirk.

Rachel had guessed right. Finn was never Puck's best friend. They just hang out at school but when they weren't at school; Puck was at the bar or at the 'boarding house' or in a different city to feed and erase. Sometimes he would go the hospital to get some blood bags.

Of course Damon and Puck had kept contact through the period that Damon was in Mystic Falls.  
They knew each other for 146 years; Puck had helped Damon to control his cravings after he was turned by Katherine. But that's a story for later on.  
Right now they were on the way to the office to compel the headmaster to get Damon in.  
After a minute they had reached the office and they opened the door and stepped into the office where Principal Figgins was, shuffling through papers.  
But when the door closed behind them he looked up surprised.

"Puck, how can I help you?" Principal Figgins questioned.

"Well, my friend, Damon, over here" Puck nodded his head towards Damon "wants to transfer here"

"I see. Does he have the paperwork?" the principal questioned.

That was their sign; Damon, who was standing at the door, moved in front of Figgins and compelled him.

"You'll let me transfer to here. The paperwork is all filled out and you will give me my schedule. Do you understand?" Damon said, while his eyes bored into the principal's

Figgins nodded and repeated the sentence. He handed Damon his schedule.

"Here you go Damon and have a nice day"

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun here" Damon replied grinning.

Then Puck and Damon got out of the office to go to their second period, leaving a confused principal behind.

When they were sitting in second period, Puck decided to send Rachel a text to let her know that Damon got in. She would want to know.

[**Text: Hi babe, Damon got in. I'm bored. Entertain me! x**]

Not less than a minute he got a message back.

[**Text: Oh that's wonderful Noah. Pay attention and I'll promise you I'll entertain you 2night. xo R.**]

His pants couldn't help but tighten, her message got to him. It didn't seem like the normal message Rachel would send to him but in the last few days  
she had changed so much.  
She was more relaxed, didn't talk like as if she swallowed a dictionary and not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. Of course Puck knew she was beautiful before but through the outfits she wore it just showed all her curves. Of course he still loved her little skirts.

And not to mention she was definitely more confident about herself and for that Puck liked her even more.

And it was because of her that his humanity slowly came back.

Damon raised his eyebrows at him because he noticed how his friend shifted in his seat. Puck showed him the message and Damon let out a low whistle and quietly said. "Guess you better pay attention then"

"I guess I have too" Puck replied, now responding to her message.

[**Text: I'll hold you to that babe. See you at you locker after school x**.]

After that Puck put his phone in his pocket and started to pay attention. After all he was doing it for a good cause. And knowing Rachel Berry she had her ways to find out if he was lying about it or not.  
And before you start? Yes, he could use compulsion on her but he didn't want to do it to her. She meant too much to him and he wanted to be honest with her.

He wanted it to be real.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quickly; everybody had seemed to accept Damon. The girls were all over him, he would flirt a little with them, but that was all.  
He didn't feel like taking a girl with him especially after the drama with Elena.

It was just after six thirty in the evening when he was sitting on the couch in the boarding house with a blood bag in his right hand; clearly deep in thoughts.

He felt weak because normally he would just take a girl home have sex with her then feed of her and erase it ever happened

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had changed more then he wanted to admit to Puck or even to himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell go off next to him. He picked it up and pressed on the accept button not checking the ID first.  
He probably should've done it first because now? He was going to talk the one person he really didn't want to talk to.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said.

"_Damon…it's me._" a girl's voice quietly whispered. His eyes flew open and he almost dropped his phone but he managed to hold it in his hand and replied:

"Elena… how can I help you?" Damon replied.

"_What's going on? Where are you? You don't answer my texts or my calls_" Elena said.

"If I knew it was you I would ignore it but since you called unknown…" He trailed off.

He was really annoyed at this point, why couldn't she leave him alone? She obviously made her choice so why was she calling him. He continued quickly:

"I left Mystic Falls and I'm not coming back because clearly I'm not wanted there. And as for your second question that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Why should I answer any of them Elena? You made it clear which brother you wanted. You knew how I felt and you threw it right back in my face.  
You and the rest of your friends always wanted to remind me of all the bad things I've done. But you all seem to forget that some of the things were because your own stupid agenda's or the times where I saved your sorry asses.  
So tell me Miss Elena, why would I bother to stay there; if I'm just better of here. Where people actually accept me and where I have a clean slate. So tell me why should I've bothered to answer any of them?"

"Damon, _I.. I don't… I wasn't..."_ Her voice trailed off. He could hear her struggling to find an answer to that. Now he was getting pissed and snapped:

"See Elena, you can't even answer them yourself, so why should I? Don't bother to contact me again unless you finally know why you really called. Until then leave me the fuck alone! Goodbye Elena."

Then he hung up the phone not even waiting for her reply. He sighed and ran a hand over his face before getting up from the couch and pouring himself a nice glass of bourbon. He drowned it in two seconds and decided to drink from the bottle.

After three hours and three bottles later he was passed out on the couch.

* * *

(Back in Mystic Falls..)

Elena looked shocked at her phone. She couldn't believe that Damon had talked to her like that. In the time she known him he always used that tone with someone he didn't like or even hated. There were times he used it with Stefan but never with her.  
She felt the words cut through her like knifes.  
She hadn't even realised that he felt that way. And before she could stop herself she fell down on her knees in her room, loud sobs wrecked through her body and she covered her face with her hands.

'**What have I done**?' She thought to herself still crying. Then suddenly, like a slap in the face, she knew what she had to do. She wiped some of the tears away from her face and stood up.

She grabbed her jacket from her bed and ran down the stairs. She quickly yelled to Jeremy that she was out and went outside towards her car. She pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door and drove off

Not longer then five minutes she was standing in front of Bonnie's house. She got out of her car and locked it,

She walked towards the door and rang it. The door opened and revealed Bonnie standing behind it.

"Elena, what are you dong here?" her friend questioned, worry crossed her features. Elena realised that she must look like a mess and her eyes were probably red from the crying.

"Bonnie, please, I need you help" Elena begged

"With what?"

"I need you to help me find Damon" Elena replied silently begging with her eyes. "Please, just please. I really need your help."

Bonnie sighed but she stepped back to open the door all the way and gestured Elena to come in. Elena followed her lead and said "Thank you Bonnie"  
And together they walked towards Bonnie's room.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for the support. It means so much to me! ****Sorry this chapter was a little short but I promise that I'll update soon.**

**So we got a little inside of Puck's mind. We've got a glimpse of what Damon really feels and of course the one sided confrontation.  
****Okay so obviously, with the help of Bonnie, Elena will find Damon but will she go after him? And not to mention does Damon wants to see her?**

And OMG I'm freaking out! Are Puck and Rachel really doing a duet? And why in the hell would she go back to Finn (spoilers)?  
Is she that dumb or ignorant? Can't she see that he is such a hypocrite? And that he only cares about his reputation and himself?  
**  
As for TVD I can't wait to see the bathroom/shower scene with Damon (spoilers). *sighes dreamily*. Ugh I really hate that we have to wait until January and February. Oh well I'm going to update this story as much as I can in a week. So we have the best of both worlds.**

**Ok stay tuned and find out how the story will end. Please review because I don't know what to think of this chapter.**

**Xoxo Valtjuh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Reputation or Good Reputation**

**Chapter 11**.

Puck kept his promise through out the day to attend all his classes. And he had to admit to himself it was nice. Although he had his moments that he just wanted to scream or bite someone's head of, but he controlled himself.  
He didn't want to vamp out in a middle of a class and the good part was that Damon was still there with him.

So together they made it through the day.

He and Rachel kept texting each other, shocking right? He couldn't believe it either that she would text him in the middle of the class. But what could he say? Rachel had obviously changed in a short period of time.  
He couldn't wait to go home with Rachel. He definitely wanted to know how her new clothes looked or what the rest of her plans were.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt two arms surrounding his waist. He looked down and saw that it was the person from his thoughts.

"Hi Berry" Puck said and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled up to him and pulled away.

"Are you ready?" Rachel questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff and then I'm ready" Puck replied.

He turned around to open his locker and grabbed his back bag and closed it. He picked his guitar case from the ground and slung it on his shoulder.  
He held out a hand.

"Coming?" Puck questioned. Rachel nodded and placed her small hand in his.

Together they walked out of McKinley and got in Puck's car. Puck started the engine and pulled out the parking space and of the parking lot.

"To your place, I assume?" Puck asked. He could see Rachel nod out the corner of his eyes.

He drove back to her place. The ride was filled with a comfortable silence. It happened a lot these days but they both didn't mind. It was nice to know that they didn't always have to speak to each other.  
And. besides. they both knew that there was a big talk coming up. They both could feel it in the air.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at her house. Puck parked his car on the driveway and shut the engine off. He opened his door and walked to the other side to open Rachel's door and held out a hand. Rachel giggled.

"What a gentleman" Rachel teased but took his hand and got out.

"I try" Puck smirked.

Together they walked towards her house. Rachel pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the door for them.

After a few minutes they were seated at the kitchen table with some chips and two sodas. They were quiet until Puck broke the silence.

"So you wanted to talk?" He half asked half said to Rachel. He could see that she was nervous because of the way she kept fiddling her hands and she was biting her lip. She took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I do. I've been thinking a lot about us. I even talked to the girls because I was so confused." She noticed his look while she said it so she quickly continued.

"Don't worry Noah. They put things in perspective and they really helped me out. Santana even said that I was stupid to over think it. So I guess I made up my mind and I really hope your offer still stands and that you didn't change your mind because then I would totally make a fool of myself right now.  
Guess I already am. But I really like you Noah and I want to try the whole dating thing with you. But only if we're still on the same page otherwise..."

She was totally rambling and Puck couldn't help but be amused with her and of course he still wanted her; not only for sex but for her to be his girl. So he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up and that was to kiss her.

And he did.

She was cut off in the middle of the sentence. She gasped in his mouth but she almost immediately relaxed when her head caught up that he was kissing her and not rejecting her. After a minute they pulled apart to catch their breath but their foreheads were still touching.

"Of course I want to be with you Rach. Don't even for a second doubt that. I told you in the park that I would be waiting for you. I just want to let you know I might suck in this and I'm scared that I'm going to fuck things up. But I'll try my best okay?" Puck said softly.

He put a little distance between them at the last part.

"Have a little faith, Noah" Rachel said and she took Puck's hand. "I know you're new to this. The only thing what I expect from you is honesty."

He sighed; he knew he had to tell her his secret but he was so scared that she would send him away but if she did. He would totally understand.

"I have to tell you something, Rachel" Puck said, while looking away

"What is it, Noah?" Rachel questioned. He turned his head and he could see how confused she was.

"It's a really big secret and I might scare you off and I would totally understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore but I have to tell you.  
I can't lie to you Rachel. I never did and I won't start now." He chuckled "Especially at this point"

"Tell me" She urged him. He took a deep breath before saying.

"I am a vampire, Rachel" He looked her straight in the eye while he told her his biggest secret.

She began laughing but she quickly shut her mouth when she noticed that he wasn't joking and that he was dead serious.

"You're not joking" Rachel whispered.

"No I'm not." Puck said with a serious voice. She never heard him that serious in the time that she knew him.

"But..how?" Rachel questioned almost speechless.

"I have been for a vampire for a long time Rach. I lived for a long time. I promise you that I will tell you everything but first I want to know where we stand." He replied.

He could see the wheels spinning in her head. She opened her mouth but closed it again. She did it a few times before he decided that he had lost her so he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
She snapped out of her thoughts the moment he stood up. She quickly followed him and grabbed his hand. She stepped in front of him.. By this point they're almost in her living room.

"Show me" Rachel said nervous.

"What?" Puck replied surprised.

"I want to see you change. I watch TV, Noah. I know what they can look like" Rachel replied while she looked him in the eye.

He nodded and then the most amazing thing happened. His eyes turned darker and the veins under his eyes became visible. He opened his mouth to show her his fangs and closed it again.

He waited for the rejection on her part or the part that she would run away from him screaming her head off. But she did neither of them.  
She took a step closer and raised both of her hands. She tentatively put her hands on his face.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath but he was amazed what she did next. She traced the veins under his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Noah." Rachel said in awe. She continued tracing but then she put one finger on his lips and he opened his mouth to reveal the fangs.  
She touched his fangs and he hissed in pleasure. She quickly pulled her hand away from his mouth but she kept her hand on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Puck said, feeling a little bit guilty. He could see Rachel nod.

She surprised him again when she pulled his head towards hers. And then she kissed him softly. Almost like she was reassuring him that it was okay and that she didn't plan to go anywhere. He sighed in her kiss.  
He had to admit he never felt more at home than at this moment. But he knew he needed an answer from her so he broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

As if she could read his mind she opened her mouth almost immediately.

"I'm not scared of you, Noah. Vampire or not; I still want to be with you. Just a few questions first." Rachel said.

"Ask away" Puck replied relieved.

"How can you walk in the sun? Do you drink animal blood or blood from people? How long have you been like this and why didn't you tell me sooner" Rachel questioned.

She spoke so fast he almost couldn't keep up.

"Relax. I have a ring" he showed her his ring on his finger. "I drink blood from people and I have been a vampire for a while now. Since 1764."  
She gasped at this. "I didn't tell you before because I never felt the need to. But things have changed between us and I wanted you to know." Puck replied.  
"But I want you to understand that you have to keep this a secret. I don't want anyone to know. Well except Damon since he is one too."

She looked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. He had been my friend since 1864. We have a lot of history but that's a story for another time when he his with us." Puck said.  
He nodded his head towards the kitchen at this point so that they could sit down. After that Rachel spoke up again.

"What about the blood? I know you can get it from people or from blood bags" Rachel questioned him.

"In the beginning, after I was first turned, I murdered people because I drained them. The urge for blood was too much. I've got some help from Elijah.  
He helped me to control the thirst. After a few months I finally succeeded to only take to what I needed. I compelled them so that they didn't remember a thing. Over the years I killed people. You have to understand it's in my nature. I've done some horrible things but nowadays I drink from blood bags.  
Or sometimes when I had sex I took some. But I always make it pleasurable and I compel them afterwards." Puck trailed off.

He looked at Rachel and she seemed calm.

"What do you mean compel?"

"I can tell people what to do. In some way I mess with people's mind" Puck replied. "But I have to look them in the eye for that."

"You never done that with me, did you?" Rachel questioned almost ashamed but she had to know.

"No, I never did." Puck replied. "I promise you on my undead life I would never compel you without your consent. You have to understand it doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. It can be fun."

"Well I guess we have to try it sometime, wont we?" Rachel said and winked at the last part.

He started to chuckle and she followed suit. Finally the heavy tension between them was broken and after that they relaxed and started to talk about lighter things.  
About the day at school and other things but they both knew they still had things to talk about.

Then Rachel surprised Puck again by her next comment.

"So do you want to see my new clothes?" Rachel said suggestively.

He almost spit out his drink since he just took a gulp but he managed to nod his head. Rachel stood up and held out her hand to him.  
Puck grabbed her hand and followed her to her room.

* * *

The next hour was spent with Rachel showing of her new wardrobe and after that they were making out on her bed. Sometimes he could feel his face started to change so he pulled away but Rachel guided him back to her lips and convinced him through that way that she was okay with it.

He definitely fell in love with her at that moment. Well more than he had already.

It was just after ten thirty that he could hear her dads come in the house so he pulled away.

"I guess it's time for me to leave?" Puck asked her softly. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You're dads are home" Puck replied.

"How do you know that?" Rachel questioned confused.

"I have super hearing so I can hear conversations or sounds from far away" Puck replied. She only nodded.

"I don't want you to go" Rachel whispered.

"Me neither." Puck whispered back "but I don't want your dads to castrate me when they find me in your bed"

"Don't be ridiculous, Noah" Rachel said. "They would never do that to you. They already like you"

"Well I guess that's a good thing but it's time for me to go. You need you're beauty sleep" He winked to let her know he was joking. "and I need to check up on Damon and feed. It's been a few hours."

"Give him my regards" she replied after that they both walked towards her window.

"Will do" he said. "Bye babe"

He kissed her a last time before jumping out of the window. She gasped shocked by his action but relaxed when she saw that he was safe and sound on the ground. She shook her head and giggled.

He smiled when he heard her giggle and walked towards his car. He pulled out and drove back to his place.

* * *

Rachel spent an hour before she fell asleep in a haze. She couldn't believe the event that took place but she wouldn't change it for the world.  
She knew he was afraid that she would send him away but she just couldn't. He meant too much to her and besides who wouldn't want a vampire as boyfriend.

Her head shot up.

She realized they've never come to terms about the thing between them. Of course he said he wanted to be with her. But what if he changed his mind?

She didn't get a change to dwell on that for long because her phone signalled that she had a message.

**[Text****: Don't worry. You're my girl now. Go to sleep C U 2morrow. xo N.]**

She was in a bigger haze after that but she changed her clothes and slid under the covers. The rest of the day finally caught up with her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Puck arrived at his place only to find Damon passed out on the couch surrounded by empty bottles. He sighed.  
He grabbed the bottles and put them on the salon table. He shook Damon awake.

Damon look startled and ready to attack when he noticed that is was Puck. He was preparing himself for a big speech about the drinking but it never came instead it was:

"Go to bed Damon, we'll talk tomorrow." Puck said softly. Damon nodded with gratitude and walked towards the guest room.

Puck ran a hand over his face before he turned towards the kitchen to get blood from the fridge. He drained 2 bags and sped towards his room.

He stripped down to his boxers and got in his bed. The events of the day also caught up with him. He couldn't believe that he got such an understanding person as girlfriend.

She never ceased to amaze him. It was only ten minutes later that he realised that Rachel could worry about him being her boyfriend so he sent her the text.

He could barely put his phone on the nightstand before he fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for the ****alerts, favourites or the reviews. It means the world to me!**

**I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. It's been so hectic lately in my life but I promise I'll update once a week, maybe more. It really depends on my inspiration but I'm feeling good about it.**

**As for the story: I hope Rachel reaction did her justice. I really wanted her to be accepting it. So FINALLY they got their act together. There will be stuff to go down but they will stick together!**

**As for poor Damon: Delena will be endgame but it's going to be a heartbreaking journey. You have to realize Elena has to come to terms with her feelings and how she behaved towards him. ****You may want to pull your hair out or scream or hit something BUT it will be worth it. **

**I PROMISE!**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. And please review.**

**Xoxo **

**Valjtuh.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Reputation or Good Reputation.

Chapter 12.

(7 AM.)

Puck woke up the next morning with a happy feeling. It was a long time ago when he felt this happy. He was just so glad that Rachel accepted him  
as who he is as person. He knew they had still things to talk about; like his past for example.

There were things he wanted her to know about, since they had promised each other to be honest. So that meant about everything but he could  
definitely need some help from his best friend Damon, since he was a part from his history too.

Speaking of his friend; Puck definitely needed to talk to him.

He was curious to know why he was passed out on the couch surrounded by empty bottles, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized  
that it had to do something with Mystic Falls.

Today he got to the bottom of it.

Even if it took a whole day, he really wanted his friend to be happy again. And be able to move on.

Puck got out of his bed and started to get ready.

* * *

It took him only 15 minutes to finish in the shower, get dressed and feed afterwards. He was currently sitting on the couch in the parlor when he  
realized he had to call Rachel. So he grabbed his phone and called her number. She picked up after the second ring.

"_Hi Noah" _Rachel said in a sweet voice_._

"Hi babe, listen I've got a situation with Damon. So I'm not going to be able to make it to school" Puck replied, while running a hand over his face.

"_What's wrong with him?_" Rachel questioned alarmed. Puck could hear the worry in her voice.

"Nothing, well not physically, but I've found him yesterday passed out drunk on the couch so I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Puck replied

"_Oh my… Do you want me to come over?_" Rachel questioned softly.

"No, I don't think you want to witness this. It might get messy. But I'll keep you posted okay?" Puck replied.

"_Okay, but if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. I'll skip classes if I have to._" Rachel offered gently.

"No, just go to your classes. I know how important they are to you." Puck replied.

"_Okay but Noah you're just as important to me_" Rachel stated.

"How in the world did I get so lucky?" Puck said disbelievingly. He almost couldn't believe that she would do that for him.  
He could hear her let out a cute laugh.

"_You're not the only one who's lucky_." Rachel replied. "_Well I guess I have to hang up. I don't want to be late for school._"

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later." Puck said.

"_Bye Noah, be careful_." Rachel replied.

"I will" Puck said before he hung up.

* * *

After the phone call, Puck decided it was time to wake up his friend. He got of the couch and sped towards the guest room where he was staying.

He knocked on the door but he didn't hear a response so he opened the door and walked in.

He was greeted by a sight that couldn't help but make him chuckle a little. Damon was sprawled out on his bed with his clothes from the  
previous day still on and with the covers only covering his feet. But when he looked at Damon's face the chuckle died in his throat.  
Puck could see the anguish form on his best friend face.

He was clearly remembering something he had pushed away otherwise you would never see that face on him.

Puck decided he had enough and walked over to the bed, to wake him up.

Puck put his hand on Damon's shoulder to shake him awake but when he touched him he was thrown on the ground with Damon his hand choking him.  
Damon was looking at him with his fangs bared and he hissed.

Puck was startled for a second but then he realised what was happening so he quickly turned the tables and pushed Damon off him and held him to the ground, baring his fangs.

"Damon, snap out of it, it's me!" Puck hissed.

That got Damon his attention and Puck could feel his friend relaxing under his hold. Both of their faces turned back to normal and Puck released him.  
They both got back on their feet and they straighten out their clothes.

"I'm sorry, Puck" Damon said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I've should've yelled at you." Puck replied.

"But still.." Damon tried to say but was cut off by Puck.

"But nothing Damon… Don't apologize okay? I should've known better than wake you up." Puck said with a chuckle.

Puck could see Damon open his mouth but closed it again and nodded at him.

"Anyway we should talk. I know something is wrong so we're going downstairs and then you will tell me everything okay? I have enough alcohol,  
so don't worry about that." Puck said with determination.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine." Damon said frustrated "But you're going to tell me your story too."

Puck shrugged and said "Fair enough"

And they both sped downstairs to the parlor.

* * *

When they arrived in the parlor, Damon was the first one to pour them a drink. Puck said his thanks and they both sat down on the couch,  
facing the fireplace.

"So I guess I should start." Damon stated softly, he didn't wait for a answer he just continued. "I've got a call from Elena the other night.  
She wanted to know where I was"

"You're kidding me? What did you say?" Puck questioned bewildered.

"That I wasn't planning on telling her. I asked her why she even cared where I was. She couldn't even answer me Puck." He stood up and began pacing back and forth.

" I may have told her not so nicely that she should leave me the fuck alone. I mean she made her choice when I was in Mystic Falls and I'm just done with it.  
I've tried so hard to change. I really did but still she couldn't give me the time of day. Of course, she somehow tolerated me after I saved her and  
I've been there for her, but still, she can't even see me as more than Stefan's brother."

Damon stopped and threw his glass against the wall above the fireplace. Puck didn't flinch; he knew this was coming.  
He knew his friend long enough to know that this way was the only way he dealt if he was hurt or angry.

In this case, he was both.

"God damn it Puck" Damon turned towards him "I don't know what to do anymore."

Puck didn't say anything but he got up and walked towards the alcohol cabinet and got a new bottle of scotch for Damon.  
He gave it to him and sat back down on the couch. Damon gave him a thankful nod and took a big gulp.

"God I feel like such a pussy right now, the big badass vampire, heartbroken over some stupid doppelganger." Damon said after swallowing.

"You're not, Damon" Puck said disagreeing. "They both screwed you up. I know you and I know how you can be. I'll help you move on this time.  
I'm not letting you go down that road again. I've seen it the first time but I won't let it happen a second time."

"I'm just so stupid you know? Falling for two girls; which are jumping for the opportunity to fall for my baby brother." Damon said hurt and  
he collapsed on the couch with the bottle still in his hand. He took a big swing and closed his eyes.

"Look Damon; we both know how I feel about Stefan. I always hated him for treating you the way he did. Let me guess, he told her right after  
she met you that she should stay away?" Puck questioned.

Damon eyes opened surprised at Puck's comment.

"Yeah, he did. In fact, she was protected from me by her vervain necklace" Damon replied.

Puck let out a humourless laugh and shook his head.

"He will never change." Puck said.

"What do you mean?" Damon replied confused.

"You mean you don't know what happened the night I met him? One week after I befriended you?" Puck questioned.

He was beginning to hate Stefan even more.

"No, he didn't. But through your reaction I assume he warned you too?" Damon questioned but he already knew the answer.

"Jup." Puck popped the 'P'. "He warned me the second you're out of sight. He told me that you were bad news and that you couldn't be trusted."

"Oh that's just rich" Damon snapped.

"Don't worry I threatened him. I made it very clear that it was my decision and trust me when I say this; I have always known that he couldn't be trusted. Actually a friend of ours Jamie Sullivan, told me to keep my guard up when he was around." Puck said to Damon who was pacing again.

"But how did she know? I mean she was a vampire, right?" Damon asked growing confused.

"Yes but she was turned by Elijah when she was still a witch so she kept her powers." Puck replied. "You should be thankful she was the one to give you a ring."

"Remind me the next time to thank her." Damon said.

"I will" Puck replied. "So anyway, how did Stefan get his ring anyway? I know Jamie refused to make him one."

"You know that's a very good question. He never told me how he got it." Damon answered.

"That isn't surprising" Puck said and he took another gulp from his drink. He had switched somewhere in the conversation to the bottle instead off the glass.

"Anyway, what will happen now? I guess you're staying here?" Puck questioned.

"If you don't mind; I really don't know anywhere to go at the moment." Damon replied. "And I'm ready to start over. To leave it all behind me"

"You're an asshole if you think I will kick you out and trust me the past is in the past. I'm not Stefan. I'm not the guy who will warn people to stay away from you. Just as long as you promise me that you won't make me regret it. You can feed from people as long as you don't drain them. Please at least promise me that." Puck offered and looked Damon in the eye when he said it.

"I promise." Damon said after a minute.

"Okay then I'll promise you; you can stay here as long as you want." Puck replied.

"Ugh so enough of this emotional crap before I grow a vagina" Damon said with a chuckle. Puck laughed.

They worked as friends because they're almost the same person. They could both be frightening blood thirsty vampires but when you really got to know them and gave them the time of the day they would do anything for you.  
Puck was glad he found Rachel when he did. Otherwise he would still have the switch on. He just hoped that he could help Damon move on and start fresh; without the judgement.

"So since I've shared my story it's only fair that you share too." Damon said, while getting comfortable on the couch. In other words with the third bottle  
of scotch in his hand and his feet popped on the table.

Puck shrugged and said; "Not much to tell, really"

Damon scoffed.

"That's bullshit and you know it. What exactly happened here in Lima? You're different." Damon said.

"The same thing that happened to you; the only exception is that I've found a girl who likes me for who I am. And I have to admit if it wasn't for her or the Glee club. I would still be that insensitive jerk." Puck replied and took a gulp from his bottle.

"Well that I can agree too" Damon said joking.

"You're the one to talk." Puck shot back.

And just like that the serious mood was over and they decided to watch sports on TV. They talked too about lighter things while doing that.

They didn't know that everything was going to change after a couple of days.

* * *

**(Back in Mystic Falls.)**

Bonnie shut the door after Elena stepped in. She turned to Elena.

"So you want to tell me why I have to help you find Damon?" Bonnie questioned confused.

"I've made a mistake Bon and now he's gone" Elena replied with a trembling voice. Bonnie led her friend upstairs to her room.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be glad that he's finally out of your life? He cost enough trouble Elena." Bonnie said.

"You're wrong about that. I called him tonight and he said some things to me and he's right. He only wanted to free Katherine and we've made it  
impossible since the moment we knew what he was while we gave Stefan a free pass. We haven't been fair to him Bonnie." Elena replied stubbornly, finally her blindfold was slowly being removed piece by piece.

"He made his choices. He killed people and you shouldn't forget that." Bonnie said with anger.

"Stop it, Bonnie. You know you made some bad choices too." Elena replied now also angered.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They both had to swallow their words.

"I didn't come here to fight with you okay? I just want you to help me find him. I promise that will be the last favour I ask from you." Elena said after sighing.

"Fine." Bonnie said with an attitude.

"Drop the attitude and just help me" Elena said through gritted teeth. She was getting fed up by her friend's behaviour

Bonnie got up from the bed and grabbed the grimoire out of her closet. She got back on the bed and she skipped through it. After a few seconds she  
had found the right page.

"Here it is." Bonnie said while she had her finger on the spell.

"And what does it say?" Elena questioned.

"The basics are pretty simple. There's only one thing I need something from him." Bonnie answered.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Elena said.

Bonnie showed her a surprised look but Elena didn't say anything. She just pulled up her pants a little and pulled down her socks to reveal a silver ankle bracelet with a charm. She unlocked the lock and gave it to Bonnie than she grabbed her wallet from her purse and pulled out a picture from her and Damon.

Bonnie looked surprised at the photo. It was taken at the pageant.

"How did you get that?" Bonnie questioned her, while she eyed the ankle bracelet.

"It was a gift from Damon, it belonged to his mother. He gave it to me on the day from the pageant. He wanted me to have something that would protect me if my necklace was ripped off or stolen." Elena answered with a smile.

Bonnie noticed that her friend's eyes glazed over at the memory. She sighed; deep down she knew that Elena felt more that she should feel for Damon.  
Maybe it was time to let some things in the past. After all, Elena was right; she had made some bad choices too.

"It's beautiful." Bonnie commented. "Now that I have this the spell should work."

Bonnie placed the bracelet and the photo in the cup and performed a ritual than she grabbed her locater necklace and held it above the map she'd spread on her bed.

The necklace circled for a second before it dropped.

"Found him" Bonnie said softly.

"And? Where is he?" Elena questioned with suspense.

"As a friend I have to ask; are you really willing to do this?" Bonnie questioned before she answered Elena's question.

"Just tell me." Elena said with desperation lacing her voice.

Bonnie took a deep breath and said.

"He's in Ohio, Lima"

"What? What is he doing there?" Elena exclaimed.

"I don't know. I really don't." Bonnie replied gently.

Elena sighed and fell down back on the bed. Bonnie placed her things on the ground and laid down beside her friend.

"Thank you Bonnie, for doing this." Elena whispered, while she looked at the ceiling.

"No problem" Bonnie replied. "I haven't been exactly fair to him and neither have you. So please, promise me that you will go to Lima only if you're for sure.  
It's not fair to him if you show up if you're not."

Bonnie finally acted like a friend again. She didn't tell Elena that while she did the spell that she had a vision of Elena's phone call with him.

Elena let out a frustrated breath and said; "I promise"

Those words were all it took to break down a second time but this time she was comforted by her best friend.

* * *

**AN: Well that was chapter 12. I know it contains a lot of serious talking but it had to be done. I'm really trying to put more debt into my story so I hope I've succeeded a little.  
****Anyway thanks again for reviewing/ alerting etc. it means more to me than you think.**

**So Elena will realise little by little what she did and that her actions had consequences for good and the bad.  
****As for Bonnie; I hate how she is on the show. She's a real hypocrite; so that's why she is like this in this story.**

**Facts:**

**Puckleberry and Delena will be ****endgame****.  
****Elijah and Jamie are friends of Puck and they will appear in this story. ****I've decided to make some other plotlines in this story so be prepared. Nothing bad, I promise!**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and please review. And leave me some con crit.  
****Xoxo Valtjuh.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Reputation or Good Reputation

Chapter 13.

In Mystic Falls.

Elena had left Bonnie's house after she calmed down after her second breakdown. She was currently sitting on her windowsill with her diary on her lap. She was biting on her lip and tapping her pen. There were so many thoughts that were going through her head but it was like one big mess. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to put it into words.  
So she just started to write, stopped to get a drink from downstairs and wrote some more. When she looked back on the filled pages she realised for the first time what for big mistakes she had made.

Elena's eyes were finally open.

Finally things were so clear to her. She had made a mistake with Stefan; she wasn't that kind of girl to jump in to a relationship without getting to know him properly. She wasn't that kind of girl to rely on a guy that much. She was an independent girl before the car accident but after the loss of her parents; things started to go downhill.  
She became withdrawn, lost from her true self.

Stefan saved her from her downward spiral but she started to cling to him. He still treated her as a porcelain doll. A doll, which could break any moment. Stefan was the one to protect her from everything. She couldn't make mistakes since he was there before the fall and truth to be told she hated it.  
If anyone was daring it was her. She loved to party with friends, drinking or dancing and not to mention she used to love living on the dangerous side of life. Kind of like Damon, well, without the killing and vampire part.  
Sadly the death of her parents changed that drastically but somehow she knew her parents wouldn't want her to live like this. Like she was just an empty shell of what she used to be.

Damon, only his name brought shivers down her spine. There was something about him that attracted her. He was not the kind of person that you wanted to mess with but at the same time he could also be caring and loyal. He never treated her like a child. He let her make mistakes; have a time out when things were rough. He brought her spirit back; piece by piece.  
Of course he had done some things she didn't agree with like feeding on Caroline or turning Vicki. Elena remembered that he had hurt Bonnie but she was hit full force by the revelation that he only did it because she and Stefan had betrayed him.

She betrayed him. It was like a tape in her head. Standing on repeat.

Damon's actions were led by his feelings or instinct. He specifically asked her if he could trust his brother and she said yes. That was a huge mistake on her part. Looking back now; she couldn't remember why she said it.  
Things were rocky after that but somehow they managed to work it out. Damon helped her when she crashed her car after she discovered that she looked exactly like Katherine. He stepped in; when Stefan went MIA and helped her to get his brother off the human blood.

There were so many things that were done and said between them what stood out the most was the confrontation in her bedroom.

Damon was right. Elena was lying to herself and to him. They always had something; like an understanding. It wouldn't be always Stefan. She realised that now. Of course; she loved Stefan but it was different with Damon.

Still sitting on the window sill, Elena realised what she had to do.

She had to talk to Stefan and visit Damon in Ohio, Lima.

Things just had to change.

* * *

In Ohio, Lima.

Puck and Damon were still sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. Puck finally knew what was bothering Damon. So now they just enjoyed their drinks and blood bags.

"So you told me everything I've wanted to know but what's the deal with the serenading and Rachel?" Damon questioned his friend.

"Who told you that?" Puck replied a bit embarrassed.

"A little bird." Damon answered with a smirk.

"Fine don't tell me." Puck said with a scowl. "It was to show her that I could be a leading man and well, at that moment, I loved to get in to her pants but I should've known that it wouldn't work like I wanted"

"Let me guess. They were feelings involved?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah you could say that" Puck answered and took a drink from his bottle of scotch.

"So how did that turn out for you?" Damon asked.

"Good, she gave me a chance, a very short one. That Thursday I had to make a choice between Football and Glee club. I got slushied that day. To say I was surprised and angry would be an understatement; luckily Rachel was there so she helped me clean up. I told her something about 3 o'clock but she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked out of the men's room. She was surprised to see me walk in the choir room, she had her doubts but she was happy. The next day she dumped me." Puck replied, with a little hurt at the end.

He had always felt hurt when he thought of the moment on the bleachers.

"As much as that must have sucked for you be happy that she gave you a chance again." Damon said bitterly.

"I am, trust me. And don't worry; you'll get your chance." Puck replied. Damon said nothing in return and they both shot down another drink.

* * *

Five minutes later Puck received a message from Rachel that school was done. They had a short day today so they didn't miss much.

[Message received from Rachel: **Can I come over? Xoxo R**.]

[Out going message from Puck: **Sure babe, do you know where it is? N.**]

[Message received from Rachel: **It's nearby my place, right? Xoxo R**.]

[Out going message from Puck: **No, I'm at the old boarding house in the woods. Think you can find it? N.**]

[Message received from Rachel: **Yeah I know where it is. Be there in 15 or 20 min. C U soon big kiss R.**]

Puck smiled when she asked him if she could come over. Of course, she could. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud. He had to let her know that she was always welcome here. He never went to his other house anymore. In fact, he sold it. It was better for him to stay here; where he knew that not many people would come to this side of Lima.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Damon hitting him on the shoulder.

"So lover boy, is Rachel coming over today?" Damon asked amused.

"Jup, she's on her way." Puck replied with a genuine smile.

"You know, I've never give her a complete Damon Salvatore welcome" Damon said with a glint in his eye.

"No way, Damon. Forget about it." Puck replied with a warning in his voice.

"Ugh don't be such a spoil. I'm not going to scare her." Damon said. He tapped his chin. "Well not much anyway."

"Can't change your mind on this one can I?" Puck said with a groan.

"Not really." Damon replied.

"Remind me why I never killed you" Puck asked with slight groan.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me" Damon replied with an obvious tease in his voice.

Puck didn't reply and took another shot, this time whisky.

After a few minutes they both could hear a car approaching the boarding house. Damon stood up and smirked.

"Show time" He said.

"Just go easy on her." Puck warned. Damon nodded and sped out of the living room.

* * *

Rachel was driving on the long driveway from the boarding house, when she noticed that there was a fog forming out of nowhere. The temperature seemed to have dropped as well but she tried to not dwell on that fact.

The fog only became bigger as she came closer to the house.

She parked her car, grabbed her leather jacket and got out of the car. Rachel pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was definitely colder here. She walked towards the door and knocked. But nobody answered.

"Hello? Noah?" Rachel called out.

Still no answer. She knocked on the door again only to crack open. She hesitantly took a step into the house and tried Puck's name again but still no answer. She took another step when all of sudden a crow flew past her head and she jumped.

She turned around only to see Damon standing next to her.

"Hello Rachel" Damon drawled her name.

"God Damon, you scared me half to death" Rachel said, trying to calm her heart.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you that much. Welcome to our neck of the woods" Damon replied with a grin.

Then out of nowhere Puck stood beside Damon and walked over to Rachel.

"Hi babe" Puck said and he gave Rachel a peck on her lips. "Hope this asshole didn't scare you too much."

Rachel laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Noah. Nothing I couldn't handle." Rachel replied and she gave him a little hug to assure him. She smiled at Damon to let him know that she wasn't mad or anything at him.

Puck saw the exchange and was relieved to know that they accepted each other. He tugged Rachel to the parlor. Damon followed them and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the bottle from where he left it and took a drink.

"So welcome again to my place. Would you like a tour Madame" He asked with a fake accent and held out a hand to her.

"Why yes my kind sir." Rachel played along. She took his hand and did a curtsy.

He chuckled and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Ugh you two are disgustingly cute." Damon said, and then he made a sign that he pretended to throw up.

"We know." Rachel said, with a laugh. Puck shook his head and tugged her along to the diner room.

* * *

Rachel was perplexed by the sizes of each room in the house. Some were even bigger than the other or more beautiful. She loved the library; it was filled with so many books. Puck promised her that she was welcome anytime and that he respected her privacy if she wanted to come here alone. She tried to decline but Puck wouldn't have anything of it.  
He led her to another room and she gasped. It was so beautiful; it had an amazing sight. He made another promise to her when he said that it could be her room here. She just nodded, since she was getting emotional

She thought that she was starting to figure out the boy underneath the vampire but he definitely proved her wrong today.

'_Never judge a book with it's cover_.' Rachel thought.

After he had shown Rachel her room he led her to his room. He walked over to his desk by the window and pulled her to him and gave her a proper greeting kiss.

"I didn't want to do that with Damon in the same room" Puck explained after he pulled away.

"I understand. So, no PDA in front of him?" Rachel whispered, a little bit dazed by the kiss.

"Exactly." Puck answered.

"Okay." Rachel said and gave him another kiss. She pulled away to examine his room. Everything around her screamed his name. It was old mixed with modern. It was classic but stylish. She loved it.

Rachel turned around; only to look at his bed. It was a king size bed with a black headboard with pillars. She walked over to it and touched the sheets. They were amazingly soft. Rachel couldn't help but let out a little moan when she got on the bed and lay down. She was just so comfy.

* * *

Puck heard her moan and turned his head a little to see his girlfriend on his bed. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling to give her his. He opened his drawer and grabbed the black box, and then he opened the jewellery box who was sitting on the right side of his desk

He rummaged through it before he found the perfect ring for her. He picked up the gift and put it into his pocket

He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I have something for you" Puck said softly.

Rachel shot up and sat down next to him with her legs crossed and faced him.

"What is it?" Rachel questioned.

Puck grabbed the first black box from his pocket and held it out to her. Rachel gasped when she saw the box and grabbed it with shaking hands. She opened it and her left hand shot up to her mouth. She got tears in her eyes.

"Noah, it's beautiful" Rachel said in awe. She looked at him through wet lashes.

"It's not an engagement ring, maybe sort of a promise ring of something like that" Puck rambled. "I just wanted you to know how special you are to me. This belonged to my mother before she passed away."

"It's too much" Rachel replied.

"No it isn't." Puck said, while he took the ring and slid it on her finger. "She and I wanted you to have this."

"Thank you so much" Rachel replied with new tears in her eyes. She eyed the white golden seacrest sapphire ring on her ring finger.

"I have another gift for you" Puck said and he sped towards the desk to get the bigger box and sped back to the bad and sat down again.

He opened the box and he could hear her let out another gasp. Inside the box there was a white golden necklace with a heart shaped locket. On the front side of the locket was a sapphire stone.

"Since you're hanging out with vampires I wanted you to have this." Puck said. "It protects you from us. This way you can't be compelled. You can fill the locket with vervain but I already filled it."

"This is beautiful Noah" Rachel replied. "Thank you so much"

Rachel turned around and held up her hair. He pulled the necklace from the box and put it around her neck and fastened the clasp. He kissed her neck before turning her around and gave her a passionate kiss.

They kissed for five minutes before pulling apart.

"As much as I love this to continue we should head downstairs." Puck said with a little remorse.

"Just give me a second okay?" Rachel replied.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." Puck said and gave her a peck on the lips and sped downstairs.

* * *

Puck found Damon standing in front of the fireplace with a glass in his hand.

"Sorry it took so long" Puck said to a drinking Damon.

"No problem. At least you don't ravish her in front of me." Damon replied.

"Let me guess, Stefan again?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, he just loves to rub it in my face that he is the one that Elena chose." Damon answered and he threw the glass at the wall. It shattered completely.

There was silence after that.

"We're not like that, Damon" A girl's voice said from behind them. The two vampires turned around to see Rachel standing behind them.

"Of course, Puck and I are happy. But we're not planning on rubbing it in your face." Rachel said.

Damon smiled at them in gratitude. Not smirked but actually smiled. Maybe he did make the right decision to come to Lima.

"Thanks" Damon replied after a minute. He took another look at Rachel when he noticed the necklace. He sped in front of her.

"You filled her necklace with vervain?" Damon turned to Puck with surprise.

"Hurt a bit but yeah. I just wanted to protect her from unexpected guests" Puck held Damon's gaze for a moment to let him know that it wasn't about him.

"Is there a problem?" Rachel questioned feeling uncertain between the two vampires who seemed to have a stare off.

"No" Damon answered for Puck. "He's right. We would never compel you but we don't want any surprises."

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry for stopping like this but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. ****Anyway I wanted to give a shout out to the people who review/alert or favourite this story. It means a lot.  
**

**As for the next chapter; it will be filled with more Puckleberry interaction and of course bonding with Damon. And NO, there aren't any romantic feelings between Damon and Rachel. They will form a close friendship though. As for Elena she might show up in the next chapter or maybe the one after. As you can see her eyes are finally opened and the big talk with Stefan will be in the next.**

**Jamie and Elijah will show up. Elijah is not a bad guy in this story since he is a friend of Puck. Katherine WON'T show up; well at least not to cause any havoc. ****I know Puck and Damon may seems OOC but let's face it. They've been through so much that they have their guard down with each other.**

**OMFG; Need You Now preview. I absolutely love it! I can't wait for the whole song or the episode.  
****Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo Valtjuh.  
****(You can follow me on Twitter GinaValerie)**


End file.
